<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like It's the only thing I'll ever do by Bulma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794684">Like It's the only thing I'll ever do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulma/pseuds/Bulma'>Bulma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love and Potions [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Smut, Haechan and his group are 20, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Kunyang, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Professor Jaehyun, Secret relationship-well sort of, Sex, Sexual Tension, Slowish burn in the first 3 chapters, Student Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, implied nomin, supportive friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulma/pseuds/Bulma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haechan and Professor Jung can no longer control their feelings for each other. He should be happy, right? But how can he be when they don’t talk about it after?</p><p>To add fuel to the fire, certain forces threaten to ruin their somewhat relationship and dirty his reputation-Haechan finds himself wondering if all this is worth it.</p><p> But what else can he do? He loves Jung Jaehyun damn too much.</p><p>Who said loving a Professor was gonna be easy anyway?</p><p>NEW CHAPTER!!!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Minor or Background Relationship(s), OCs - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love and Potions [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Pensieve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m back!!<br/>Here’s the sequel. Enjoy!!<br/>Forgive me for my crazy grammar. I’ll edit this later.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Here’s a few things you might need to know</strong>
</p><p>*About 10 years after the war, Hogwarts decided to have branches of its school in every continent. These branches were exact replicas of the original school - there were technical muggle upgrades though. These schools were built because there was a sudden increase in wizards and witches. It was also to cater for those that are more comfortable in learning using their mother tongue or in their own natural environment. Every race was welcome, in other words, if an African student decided to enrol at Hogwarts-Asia, they would be welcome to. These students are also catered for.</p><p>* Since I did mention (in the first story) that Hogwarts had extended its school so they could have a large section dedicated to university level education. This means that if one is in the first year of uni,  they are called an Advanced level first year student. I did this because I needed to differentiate them from the the 11 yr olds who are also called first year students.</p><p>After seventh year, a student would take a 3 year break so that they have enough time to figure out what they want then they would come back when they are 20 yrs old for the Advanced level years. Haechan and friends would finish in 4 years. They’re in the 1<sup>st</sup> yr right now, for those who didn’t read the first story or those who read but forgot.</p><p> </p><p>Last but not least. This is purely a work of fiction (though I wish it wasn’t haha). You might notice some ‘inaccuracies’ and a bit of straying from the Harry Potter series but it’s meant to be that way since it’s fiction.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                         </p><p>                                                                     *</p><p>“I really think its high time I let go of these stupid feelings.” Haechan said to his friends a few days later, voice so weak.</p><p>“Hey, cheer up. It’s not the end of the world.” Jisung said, before continuing to eat his ice cream. Haechan just sighed, cuddling his huge teddy bear.</p><p>“It is the end of mine.” He grumbled, squeezing the poor bear tighter. Renjun huffed and reached over to pull the toy away before any lasting damage could be done.</p><p>Jaemin smiled sadly, going over to hug his friend. “It must run in the family, huh?”</p><p>Oh yes, Jaehyun and Jeno were brothers, though they chose to use different surnames just for the fun of it.</p><p>Yes, Haechan had fallen in love with the minister’s first son, Professor Jung Jaehyun. This was the least of his worries for he knew the potions professor hated anything to do with politics and preferred keeping a low profile. He made sure to stay away from the cameras and the public. The teacher’s parents let him be, prioritising their son’s happiness over anything.</p><p>Jeno, on the other hand, loved politics and everyone knew he was going to succeed his father when the time came. Jaemin had been (still loved) in love with the boy but never got the chance to talk to him due to certain circumstances. Well. that’s a story for another day. Mark and Lucas were Jeno’s friends who were also now being home schooled. That’s because they chose to be advisors for the minister to be.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                     *</p><p> </p><p>He was aimlessly roaming in the passageways, headphones in, humming quietly (hopefully). Listening to music while walking around always calmed him and put him in his own world. This is why he let out a very manly scream when he felt a pat on his shoulder.</p><p>“Professor Kim.” He bowed politely and removed his headphones. Hogwarts-Asia’s headmaster, Kim Junmyeon was a very talented, motherly and gentle man, who had seen enough pranks to last him a lifetime. It was well-known that he practically raised some of the professors and the Parks when then they were still at school. The students lovingly dubbed them EXO because the name just fit them so well. Rumor had it the kind man had been the victim of some pranks played by Loey Entertainment’s Park Chanyeol and Baekhyun – and of course, the rest of EXO. Poor man, Haechan tutted.</p><p>“Hey, what’s the tutting for, young man?” Professor Kim raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t angry though.</p><p>“Nothing, Sir.” The headmaster hummed, not even convinced.</p><p>“Something must be troubling that mind of yours because I’m not hearing reports of chaos these days. I would’ve loved to ask why but something tells me you’ll just take it as me saying I miss your pranks.”</p><p>Shit, even the headmaster could read him. “No no, sir, I’m fine. We’re just busy with our studies, you know.” He hoped he sounded convincing.</p><p>The older man shook his head, choosing not to press any further. “Ah, I see. Anyway, could you please pass this over to Professor Suh for me.” he handed him a file, “Don’t open it, I’ll be watching you, Haechan.”</p><p>“Fine, fine professor.” He grumbled</p><p>“Off you go then, little sun.”</p><p>“Professor Kim, stop calling me that. Please.” He complained to his headmaster.</p><p>“I’ll do that the day you stop spiking the butterbeer at house parties.”</p><p> </p><p>He wondered why headmaster Kim sent him honestly. Professor Suh’s class wasn’t even that far away from where the school head found him. Maybe he got tired of walking all the way from his office.</p><p>“Or maybe he wanted to bother me a little and check up on me at the same time. You’ll never know with this man.” He muttered to himself. He walked faster, feeling the headmaster’s eyes watching him.</p><p>He arrived at the DADA classroom, knocking on the closed door. No one answered. He knocked again and no one answered again. He then decided to open the door anyway. Professor Suh was standing at the front of the classroom, a gigantic spider beside him. A group of third year students stood in front of the creature, a small pink haired girl standing a few steps in front of them, clutching her wand in fear, knuckles white. Oh, a boggart.</p><p>He hated that thing too. Back then, he was afraid of trolls, but now –</p><p>It was like watching a scene it slow motion. He saw the spider starting to turn to him. His mind was working in overdrive, making him glued to the spot. He didn’t know what to do. However, before the creature could finally fix its gaze on him, he heard someone calling his name, blocking his view of the creature and pushing him out of the classroom.</p><p>He stood there, trying to catch his breath.</p><p>“Are you alright?” he heard professor Suh’s calm voice but it sounded far away. He shakily nodded. The taller man looked at him in concern. “I’m going to dismiss the class. Wait for me here, ok?”</p><p>He could only manage to nod. Johnny entered the room again and Haechan leaned on the wall and let out a deep breath. “That was close.”</p><p>If professor Suh hadn’t saved him in time, the third years would’ve been exposed to sensitive information. Wait- professor Suh saved him! why would he? Does this mean – fuck!</p><p>He tried to shut out the noises from the third years filing out. Thank goodness they were still shaken from their lesson - they were in their own heads to notice him.</p><p>Finally, professor Suh came back. “Come in.”</p><p>He hesitated before he entered. The teacher pulled a chair for him and offered him a glass of water. Johnny didn’t say anything, waiting for the younger to finish gulping the drink.</p><p>Before he could say something, Haechan interrupted him. “You know.” It wasn’t a question. The older man sighed before nodding.</p><p>“You have your friends to rely on, Jaehyun needs that too.” That fell on deaf ears as Haechan stood up to pace.</p><p>“Does the whole of your friend group know? I thought only professor Kim (Jungwoo) knew.” He dreaded the answer.</p><p>“Yes. Don’t blame Jaehyun some of us found out on our own before he confirmed it, we have eyes too you know.”</p><p>“So, you’re telling me almost half of the teachers here know about, you know?” Shit, that meant, professors Moon, Suh, Lee (Taeyong), Nakamoto, Kim (Doyoung), Qian, Ten, Dong, Kim (Jungwoo).</p><p>Professor Suh nodded again. Haechan felt like screaming. All this time! Those idiots! – oh sorry he wasn’t supposed to insult teachers – pretending as if they knew nothing.</p><p>“Well to be fair, how many of your friends know?” johnny shrugged, voice still calm.</p><p>Haechan stopped pacing. Well, he told Jaemin, Renjun, Chenle,Dejun, Yangyang, Jisung and Hendery but –</p><p>“I told 7 people, Professor Jung told 9!”</p><p>Johnny leaned back in his chair. “What’s 9 minus 7?”</p><p>“Two.”</p><p>“Two <em>only.”</em></p><p><em>“</em>Only? Professor, we’re talking about – ”</p><p>Professor Suh snorted. “Are we really gonna spend the whole day arguing about this?”</p><p>Haechan sighed then walked back to his seat, slumping, all the energy leaving him. “What should I do, professor?” his voice was so vulnerable, laced with raw emotion that the older man found himself moving his chair closer to the student’s, patting his back.</p><p>“Whatever happens, never think any less of yourself, of your worth.”</p><p>Haechan looked away. “Maybe I should forget about this, why am I even torturing myself anyway. Why should I waste my – l don’t want to let go damnit – I” he stopped, trying to hold back tears. Why was he so sensitive these days?</p><p>“Oh, Haechan.” Professor Suh said softly before taking the younger in his arms. Haechan continued to fight back his tears, feeling the comfort of the bear hug he was in.</p><p>They were quiet for a long moment before Haechan cleared his throat.</p><p>“Uh, Professor?.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Thank you. For saving my ass back there.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it.”</p><p>They were quiet again, still hugging.</p><p>“Haechan.” Johnny broke the silence.</p><p>“Yes, sir?”</p><p>“Not to be rude or anything, but what brought you to my class earlier?”</p><p>“Headmaster Kim asked me to give you this other file.” He was feeling sleepy now.</p><p>“Where is it?”</p><p>Haechan yawned. “Somewhere in this room…..I think.” They chuckled at that, imagining the headmaster’s reaction if he heard those words.</p><p>The door suddenly opened but they were too slow to realise it.</p><p>“Hey man, can I borrow – oh, am I interrupting something?” professor Jung looked at them, face very unreadable. Haechan quickly pulled away from his hug with professor Suh.</p><p>“N – no, sir. It’s not what it looks like, I swear.” Haechan pleaded with the other who turned to Johnny before shaking his head.</p><p>“It’s fine. I know. I’ll come back later.” Jaehyun turned, ready to leave. Haechan quickly stood up and rushed to him before he could leave, grasping his wrist.</p><p>“Professor, wait.” Jaehyun looked at the hand on his wrist before gently removing it.</p><p>“If it’s fine, then why are you being like this?” Haechan needed answers. Why was this man so damn hard to read?</p><p>Professor Jung was quiet, looking away, choosing not to answer.</p><p>It’s because,” professor Suh started speaking, fixing his gaze on the potions teacher. Haechan couldn’t understand the rest of the sentence for it was in English. He felt so robbed! This was about him too but they just switched to another language, side-lining him. This wasn’t fair!</p><p>The only words that he understood were, ‘don’t want’ does that mean though professor Jung loved him, he didn’t want to be with him? he was going crazy here.</p><p>Professor Jung sighed at whatever professor Suh said then replied in English too, further frustrating Haechan.</p><p>“This isn’t fair at all. I know you’re talking about me but why are you pushing me out of your conversation. I deserve to know!”</p><p>The professors looked at each other before Jaehyun shook his head at Johnny’s silent question. He turned to the student, looking into his eyes briefly, before looking away again.</p><p>“Haechan, I………..gotta go.” The man suddenly looked exhausted and they watched him leave the room.</p><p>Haechan immediately turned to Johnny. “Can you please tell me what you were saying back there?” he pleaded. The DADA professor gave him a sympathetic smile. “It’s not my story to tell, hope you understand.</p><p>“He said he didn’t want me, didn’t he?” he dreaded the answer.</p><p>“Haechan, no, why would he say that?” the older man’s voice was soft. Haechan grew even more frustrated. He felt like throwing a tantrum. “How the hell would I know? You’re refusing to tell me anything!”</p><p>He didn’t even wait for an answer then stormed out. Why did he have to fall in love anyway?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                           *</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t even know what to do guys. Argh, if only I had a pensieve I would just record what he said and get it translated.” He bemoaned to his friends who had come to comfort him.</p><p>“Gadgets don’t work in a pensieve remember?” Dejun just had to remind him. he groaned, finally taking a seat.</p><p>“The only pensieve in this school is in the headmaster’s office and you know how well-guarded it is.” Renjun supplied. Yangyang cleared his throat, they all looked at him.</p><p>“Professor Qian was telling me that he borrowed it from the headmaster, forgot why.” He had a mischievous smile on his face. They all brightened at his revelation.</p><p>“Why didn’t you say it sooner, idiot?” Haechan squeezed his friend into a hug. Yangyang laughed loudly. “I was waiting for the right moment.”</p><p>“So, the plan is, you take either Yangyang or Hendery since they are the ones fluent ones in English.” Chenle proposed.</p><p>“Oh, hell no, he’s taking both of us.” Hendery smirked.</p><p>“Nah, he’s taking all of us.” Jaemin said cheekily. The rest agreed and Haechan knew there was no way to argue.</p><p>“I just want to know what they were saying so that I can understand his feelings better. I only know he loves me back and that’s it. I know I said I should let go but the guy already has a tight grip of my heart and I’m not sure if I’ll ever take it back. I don’t think I want to take it back.” He explained, hoping his friends would understand him.</p><p>Jisung patted his head. “You don’t have to explain yourself, we understand and we are behind you.”</p><p>“Always.” Dejun added.</p><p>Haechan felt overwhelmed with love. “Thank you Jisungie, Dejunie.” He looked at the others. “Thank you guys.”</p><p> Jaemin leaned over to kiss his cheek. “You don’t need to thank us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, by the way.” Hendery turned to Yangyang, “You never told us what happened between you and Professor Qian.”</p><p>Yangyang chuckled. “You never reminded me.”</p><p>“You kept avoiding the topic!” They pointed out at the same time making the boy laugh again.</p><p>“Fine, fine, I’ll tell you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Flashback </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The week Haechan was cursed</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>   Yangyang wondered when his tears would stop flowing. He tried lying down but as soon as he closed his eyes, Haechan’s teary, apologetic and troubled face would float in his mind. Frustrated, he stormed out of his room, ignoring the concerned faces of his friends and housemates. He would rather be anywhere than in his room. He found himself rushing through various floors and secret passageways, feeling lost.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I need somewhere to hide, I need somewhere to hide.” He kept whispering shakily, now pacing in restlessly. He gasped in shock as a majestic door appeared on the previously blank wall. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What the – the room of requirements.” He was confused. The room was destroyed by horny professors Kim Doyoung and Ten and had been malfunctioning ever since. The door hadn’t been appearing whenever students tried to get in. He looked around before he slowly to the door. He cautiously opened it and stepped inside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was welcomed by the sweet smell of roses. The room resembled his family’s rose garden where he would spend the day sleeping his stress away, especially when Professor Qian visited his brother, Zhan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He made to close the door but it wouldn’t budge, as if a strong force was holding it back. Professor Qian stepped inside and the door, as if waiting for him, finally closed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“S – Sir?” he could only stutter. This was the last man he wanted to see, well after Haechan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The older man looked at him in concern, before fixing his gaze on the beautiful roses. As if he was ignoring Yangyang, he walked towards the closest bush and plucked a pretty, red rose, mumbled a spell, making the little thorns disappear. He finally turned, beckoning the student over, who followed, pulled by the intense gaze.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kun tucked the rose behind his ear, making his cheeks turn the same shade as the rose. He didn’t know if it was his loud heart beat that made him hear things but he thought he heard his teacher mumble the word, “Beautiful.” The older led them to sit on the garden chairs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ve always admired your garden, it’s truly a sight to behold.” Kun’s soft voice broke the silence. Yangyang remained silent, still trying to find the right words to say.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yangyang, it’s ok. Don’t beat yourself over this.” Kun continued gently. The student felt his tears flowing down his face again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How could Haechan do this to me? I’m so angry right now you have no idea. I should’ve also revealed his crush on – ” he paused midway, unable to bring his heart to say out Haechan’s crush’s name.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kun smiled, handing him a box of tissues he had summoned from nowhere. “See, deep down he’s still your friend. You couldn’t even expose him. I’m not taking any sides, but you know Haechan. The boy doesn’t even know what a filter is. I understand you though, no one would ever want to be put in this position.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yangyang sniffed, letting Kun’s words sink in. “About the crush. It will fade soon, don’t worry. It’s just a phase.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Professor Qian remained silent, making the younger worried. He turned and saw the teacher looking at him thoughtfully.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A-and I wouldn’t want to cross Zhan, he would be so sad.” Guilt seized and clenched his heart as he remembered his brother who so dearly loved Kun and who got so heartbroken when the professor broke up with him, stating that they weren’t just working anymore and he (Kun) didn’t even know why.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The older man hummed. “How is he?” there was no shakiness in his voice, no heartbreak, just a concerned ex.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He misses you. A lot.” Yang Yang answered simply. Kun only nodded, now lost in thought.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Professor.” Yangyang’s voice was curious. The other fixed his sharp gaze on him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I thought the room of requirements was destroyed, why is it um, you know?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kun chuckled, sitting straighter in his seat. “Well, during the holidays, Headmaster Kim secretly called Harry Potter to come fix it. He didn’t want anyone else to know, imagine, but us being us, found out anyway. He did end up making us swear not to tell anyone so please, I’m kindly asking you not to share this with anyone, especially your friends. God knows how much chaos you guys would bring.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yangyang playfully huffed. “Fine. I won’t tell anyone. I won’t try to, at least.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Professor Qian sighed then shook his head. “Just promise me you won’t say a word.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The student found himself smiling. I would do anything for you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I promise, sir.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>In the following days, Yangyang would stay and hide in the room of requirements, only leaving when it was time for lessons or when everyone was in bed. He avoided his friends, not wanting to force them to take sides plus he wanted time alone. Professor Qian made sure he was well fed, bringing him food when he was in the magical room and sending a house elf when he was in his room. Yangyang didn’t tell the man about the curse, knowing he would be so disappointed in him and give him very long lectures. Thankfully, the rest of the school left him alone, he had a suspicion it was because his friend group was respected and feared at the same time, no one dared to be on their bad side.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>There were times when he wanted to forget everything and lift the curse, especially when he saw his normally bright friend slump in his seat during class. The only thing that stopped him was the immense amount of pride he never knew he possessed. 3 days after he cast the spell, he felt his heart melting when he saw a box of his favourite lollipops, lying on his bed, with a note saying, </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘I know these sweets won’t change anything but I just wanted to say that I’m so sorry and I love you. Haechan.’</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Pride overtook him again before his heart could completely turn to goo.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It was the day before the showcase and he felt guilt crashing over him, he couldn’t do this to Haechan. He panicked when he realized he had robbed his friend the chance to practice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What if he messes up tomorrow because I ruined his dream?” he started pacing around the room. Even the knowledge that Haechan had been over practising to the extent of almost abusing his voice before the curse, did nothing to console him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He opened the door of the room of requirements and came face to face with a curious Kun.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is everything ok?” the older man gently pushed him back inside. He waited for the younger to slow his breathing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have to go and talk to Haechan.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A relieved smile broke on the teacher’s face. “Finally. The best of luck, then.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yangyang stood still for a while, admiring the way the smile made his professor more breath-taking, before he cleared his throat. “Thank you. actually, thank you for taking care of me during this week, I know I caused you trouble with my boring worries.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kun walked closer, this was the first time they almost had zero distance between them and he didn’t know whether to step back or move even closer to the tempting warmth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Professor Qian opened his mouth, ready to address the elephant in the room that they had been ignoring whenever they had their talks. Yangyang held his pounding heart, silently telling it to slow down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yangyang, hear me out on this. Please give me time to figure out my feelings. You being my student and my ex’s brother further complicates things. I realized it would be a shame to let you go. The biggest thing I’m asking of you is your patience. If I make you wait for too long I won’t stop you from moving on, it’s not my place anyway.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yangyang tried processing the words he just heard. Was he dreaming? What about his brother? Shit, Zhan would be so sad. He didn’t know what to do. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Professor. I really want this, trust me I do, but Zhan – ” a quick peck was placed on his lips, so light he thought he imagined it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kun was looking at him fondly. “We don’t have to rush this, we’ll figure it out on the way. Ok?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He nodded, not trusting his voice.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everyone stared at him in shock when he finished narrating his story, he replaced the room of requirements with an old abandoned classroom. Hendery looked at him in suspicion though.</p><p>“So, knowing Professor Kun, it’s most likely you’ll become official after you graduate, right?” Jaemin had to ask, albeit slowly and tentatively.</p><p>They all groaned at that. “Even I am not that patient.” Chenle shook his head and they hummed in agreement.</p><p>“Look on the bright side, you’ll still have private talks and the occasional kiss, don’t worry. Plus, he said it would be a shame to let you go.” Haechan reassured the other.</p><p>“He hasn’t kissed me ever since that day though.” Yangyang had a bittersweet smile on his face, still thinking of his brother and fighting the happiness he felt when Kun didn’t reject his love.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                      *</p><p>Professor Qian was waiting for them in his office, smiling gently at them. They all tried to hold in their smirks when they noticed the older man’s eyes lingering towards Yangyang.</p><p>“Yangyang tells me you want to use the pensieve, Haechan.” Professor Kun said to Haechan when they settled down. Haechan cleared his throat.</p><p>“Yeah, and you knew!! Why did you act so oblivious all this time, sir?” his tone was accusatory. Kun snorted.</p><p>“In my defense, was I supposed to tease you every chance I got? If that’s what you want then that’s fine too. After all, we were all waiting for you to catch on. I get where you’re coming from though, imagine stealing secret glances at Jaehyun, thinking no one is noticing – turns out, 9 professors are seeing you in the act.”</p><p>“Professor Qian!” Kun snorted again then stood up, brushing a hand briefly on Yangyang’s shoulder.</p><p>“We didn’t see that.” Hendery stated, earning a whack on his head from Yangyang.</p><p> Some minutes later, they were all circling the Pensieve, looking at it in fascination, Jaemin taking pictures.</p><p>“Hold your wand like this. Make sure the tip is touching your temple.” Professor Qian’s voice was soft as he gently guided Haechan.</p><p>“Be calm, think of the memory you want to retrieve the most.” He then continued, guiding him on the spell to use. Their jaws opened in amazement as they watched a sliver ‘thread’ coming out of Haechan’s head. he placed it in the pensieve and professor Kun stepped back. “Step closer to the pensieve and peep in.”</p><p>Haechan looked at Kun, afraid. The professor nodded encouragingly at him, as if to say ‘it’s gonna be fine’. They all did as told and they felt a force pulling them from the magical device.</p><p>A moment later, they were standing in Professor Suh’s classroom. Jaemin whistled.</p><p>“I finally get why they say Hogwarts-Asia has the hottest Professors.”</p><p>“Jaemin!” Haechan whacked his friend’s arm ignoring his other friends’ hums of agreement to the earlier statement.</p><p>They watched the scene unfold, professor Suh saying the words in English and professor Jung replying, looking hopeless, something he didn’t notice before.  He observed Yangyang and Hendery’s expressions as they took in the words, looking at each other. Haechan couldn’t even tell what they were thinking. He also noticed the way Jaehyun clutched the door handle so tightly as he opened the door to leave. He felt himself being pulled again and they were back in Professor Qian’s office.</p><p>The older man was waiting for them, cups of tea already waiting for them. They all rushed to their seats, eager to finally sit down.</p><p>They drank the tea silently, no words exchanged among them, still reeling from the experience of using a pensieve for the first time. Kun didn’t press them for answers either, understanding the experience. Though Haechan was eager to know the words exchanged, he felt dread creep in his heart. What if Jaehyun wanted nothing to do with him. loving someone and being with them are two different things.</p><p>Kun cleared his throat. They all looked at him. “I don’t know how I should say this, Haechan, but Jaehyun is a very complex character with an even more complex mind. I’ve known him all my life but there are times when I don’t even have a clue about what he’s thinking – and we’re close friends. Why am I telling you this? It’s because the only solution I know when dealing with a complex man is to talk - communication. That way misunderstandings can be avoided. Don’t try to guess what he’s thinking.”</p><p>Haechan took it all in, processing word by word, he nodded. “Thank you, professor, for everything.” He was very grateful, he can see why Yangyang fell so hard.</p><p>Professor Qian smiled again, waving him off. “It’s nothing, now shoo,  I need to sleep  so do you.”</p><p>They thanked the professor again, finally leaving the room. The walk back was quiet. It was a silent agreement to have the impending discussion in Haechan’s room. As they drew closer to the Slytherin common room, Haechan’s felt his heart beating faster. Was he ready? Hell no but he had to know, he just had to. He needed to.</p><p>They settled in his room, Hendery and Yangyang looked at each other then nodded.</p><p>“Are you ready, Haechan?” Yangyang was cautious. Haechan nodded, heart still pounding drums.</p><p>“Ok, isn’t it you asked professor Jung why he was acting away?” Haechan nodded again, voice caught in his throat. Dejun and Jaemin rose from their seats to hold his hands, breathing became easier for him now.</p><p>“Continue, please.” He begged. Hendery nodded then did as was told.</p><p>“Professor Suh said something like this, ‘You’re frustrated because you wish it was simple to hug him without a care in the world, without worrying about who would see you. you’ve never felt so helpless before and you don’t want that. You hate everything that’s going on because for once things are unpredictable for you, for once, you’re in a vulnerable position. Just talk to him and try to figure things out, he can’t guess what’s going on in that head of yours.’ ”</p><p>Yangyang then picked up where Hendery left off. “Professor Jung replied saying that he’ll try to talk to you tomorrow.”</p><p>They let the words sink in. so professor Jung was suffering too. He had a feeling but knowing just how much didn’t make him any happier, after all who would rejoice when seeing their loved ones suffer?</p><p>“I don’t know what to say.” Haechan could only answer shakily. Chenle went over to drop a kiss on his head. “Then don’t say anything.”</p><p>“I want to let him go but it’s too late now, I’m in too deep.” It was true, he couldn’t imagine a life where he didn’t love the older man. It was default now.</p><p>“Then don’t let him go.” Was Renjun’s reassuring reply.</p><p>Haechan released a shaky sigh. “I’ll just have to wait for tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                       *</p><p>Professor Dong approached them at the Slytherin table at the great hall the next morning.</p><p>“Good morning guys, Haechan you look like you took many baths today, what’s the occasion? Anyway, glad I could catch you guys in time. Professor Jung won’t be available, he left for an impromptu Advanced Potions workshop that Draco Potter invited him too this morning. Can you pass on the word to your classmates? Oh, by the way, he will be gone for a month.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Replacement: Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hie, it's really been a long time, right. I'm sorry, it's just that a sudden crazy idea popped in my mind and I decided to include it into the story. This chapter was supposed to be long but I had to divide it into 2. Hope you like it. I'll be using the professors' first names at times. If you've noticed, I changed the summary a little bit, in fact, I added some things to the original summary. I also added the tag slow burn, Don't worry it's gonna be in only 3 chapters, actually 2 and half. The rest is gonna be steamy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s only 4 weeks, Renjun had said. Haechan scoffed, 4 weeks without seeing Professor Jung was torture. 4 weeks without seeing that dimpled smile, 4 weeks without hearing his soothing baritone, 4 weeks without seeing that amused and fond expression whenever he did something silly. Yes, the man had been giving him intense mixed signals but he always loved seeing that face or knowing that they’re in the same place, the same castle. Gosh, he hated this.</p><p>Professor Oh, who was another Potions teacher in their school had been taking them for the subject temporarily until professor Jung came back. Truth be told, the man was brilliant – but the issue was he taught with door open so that he could see Professor Kim Jongin pass by. The two normally stoic professors would break into a fit of giggles whenever they caught each other’s eyes. He also wasn’t Professor Jung.</p><p> </p><p>He lay in his bed later that night, reminiscing about the pensieve incident. He wished the older man discussed his insecurities with him so they could work everything out together. Why did he have to fall for a teacher, one who is 9 years older than him, one who is so unreadable, impenetrable? He always hoped the teacher would finally ask him to call him by his name. Why did Haechan feel that professor Jung did it intentionally so as to always remind himself that they are teacher and student?</p><p>He ached for Jaehyun. He ached so much for his touch, the feel of his lips on his. He could never forget the day they kissed, the way their tongues had intertwined, the way Jaehyun had bit his bottom lip before devouring his mouth over and over again. He was addicted to his taste.</p><p>If he closed his eyes hard enough, he could still feel those luscious lips on his. He imagined them biting and licking his neck, sucking his nipples into that warm mouth- fuck, he was so ready to give himself to the other. He was prepared to let the older take him apart, he would give his all to him. His body and heart were both his to take and do whatever he wanted with them. Gosh, he missed Jung Jaehyun – so bad.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                  
                           ☀️</p><p> </p><p>After only a week of teaching them, Professor Oh became so tied up with his other duties that he hardly had time to teach them, so the school planned to get a temporary teacher. Haechan had a bad feeling about this. The day came and the class sat waiting for this new professor. About 10 minutes passed until they heard footsteps heading towards the classroom. A tall young man with long ginger hair finally entered, a sweet smile adorning his face. The girls and some guys squealed.</p><p>“Sorry guys I’m late, kinda got lost.” He looked apologetic.</p><p>“It’s ok, professor,” Yeji reassured him, stars in her eyes. The professor smiled again, this time wider and it made Haechan uncomfortable. Jaemin leaned over to him. “Is it me or there’s something creepy about this guy.” He whispered to the other. Haechan and Renjun nodded. “Me too.”</p><p>The teacher clapped his hands. “Anyway, I’m so happy to be here, it’s been a dream of mine to teach at this school and I’m grateful for the opportunity that I’ve been given, even though it’s temporary. My name is,” he raised his wand, writing characters in the air. The name Choi Minhyuk hung in the air in big bold red letters. He seemed so proud of his spell and he looked around, expecting signs of awe but found none, Haechan almost snorted, did the man forget he was replacing a man who was so powerful he didn’t need a wand or words to cast spells?</p><p>Instead, the class was staring at the beautiful jewellery adorning the professor’s wrist, which became noticeable when he had raised his wand. It looked as if it was encrusted with tiny diamonds but in the next second one would see rubies instead. In the following second, gold could be seen.</p><p>A student raised her hand. “Sir, if you don’t mind me asking, what is your bracelet actually made from? It’s beautiful.”</p><p>Professor Choi grinned, a pink flush coloring his cheeks. “Oh, I actually don’t know myself because the jewels just change.” For sure, in the next second it changed to peridot then emerald – it was truly a beautiful sight.</p><p>“Actually, your Potions professor gave this to me a while back, he made it himself, can you believe that?” He said carefully, immediately scanning the students’ faces in the process. Haechan shook his head to clear it. Wait, so this professor Choi and professor Jung had been a thing? Were they still a thing? The man must’ve been so important to professor Jung that he literally had to make a unique bracelet for him. He bit his lip hard, trying to hide a bitter laugh from escaping his lips.</p><p>Professor Choi’s eyes continued scanning the students’ faces and he finally stopped on Haechan who was still struggling. He took in the younger’s expression, then, so quickly that Haechan was sure he was the only one who witnessed it, a sly smirk appeared on his face. There was something off about this man, Haechan thought, finally schooling his face to his normal expression.</p><p>“Professor Jung gave this to you? You must be so special to him. I’d be honoured to wear that if you ask me.” Ahrin said cutely. Professor Choi looked the bracelet, a bitter smile suddenly overtaking his face, he kinda flinched as if the jewelry bit him. “We do kinda have some history. The bracelet does get uncomfortably cold though – anyway, Professor Oh was telling me you left off at……” he continued droning on as if nothing happened, meanwhile Haechan, Jaemin and Renjun glanced at each other.</p><p> “Well, that was weird.” Haechan muttered.</p><p> </p><p>The lesson was finally over and they happily left for Professor Ten’s class which was the last one before lunch. Later, they were walking to the Great Hall when Haechan suddenly stopped in his tracks, Renjun and Jaemin looked at him questioningly. “I forgot my notebook in Professor Ten’s classroom. You guys go ahead I will catch up.” He was already walking to said Professor’s classroom, not bothering to wait for a reply.</p><p>Most students had gone for lunch so he didn’t meet anyone on the way. Professor Ten’s door was open and he saw the Thai male talking to Professor Choi – luckily, they had their backs to him. Thankfully there was a huge knight statue next to the door and he took advantage of it, hiding behind it.</p><p>He heard Professor Choi let out an airy laugh. “Is Jaehyun still seeing that student of his?” whoa, wait, still seeing? A student? Was Professor Jung having an affair with a student? But the older man had reassured him that time he was cursed that he was the first student he kissed. Haechan tried wrapping his head around this. He felt so betrayed, confused and angry. He calmed his heart long enough to hear Professor Ten’s response.</p><p>The shorter male laughed softly. “They broke up a long time ago. If that’s the only reason why you came in here then you have your answer, you can leave now.”</p><p>Haechan smiled at the Thai male’s response, the man was blunt and straightforward – always.</p><p>Professor Choi chuckled. “I see you haven’t changed at all, Ten, I like that.” He heard footsteps nearing the door. “I hope they really did though since the Headmaster may ‘accidentally’ find out. Bye, Ten. Stay beautiful as always.” Professor Choi passed by the statue, humming happily. Moments later, he heard footsteps heading towards the door.</p><p>“You can come out now, Haechan.” Professor Ten sweetly said. He was shocked, how did he know?</p><p>“I saw you when you peeped in, that lunatic could’ve seen you too if he wasn’t so dull and unobservant. Come in.”</p><p>A chair was already prepared for him and he took a seat, taking the earlier conversation in. The student opened his mouth, desperately wanting answers but the courage escaped him.</p><p> Professor Ten turned to him with a knowing smile. “Just go ahead and ask, you won’t die. And oh, I already cast the sound proofing charm.”</p><p>Haechan cleared his throat. “That man, he – he mentioned that Professor Jung was seeing a student. Do I know them?”</p><p>To his surprise, Professor Ten let out an airy laugh. “It’s you.” Haechan was confused. “But I’m not dating him or anything.”</p><p>The teacher laughed again. “I didn’t feel like correcting him. I just went along with his assumptions and made it seem like you dated and broke up. Look, Haechan, that guy is psycho, he doesn’t need to know you’re the student Jaehyun has a thing for. Right now, we have to make sure he doesn’t find out, otherwise you’re gonna be his target.”</p><p>Shit! Haechan cursed in his mind. He had been caught; it was too late. Professor Ten must’ve seen his expression for he cursed lowly.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you already sold your cover. When? The potions lesson?” the older male asked with a resigned sigh.</p><p>Haechan nodded shakily. “Honestly I don’t get how Professor Jung dated someone like that.” It was true, Jaehyun didn’t seem like the type to see creeps like Professor Choi.</p><p>Professor Ten hummed. “They never dated. The thing is, they were neighbours before and Minhyuk’s parents were never around so Jaehyun kinda took him in. that’s when Minhyuk started getting too attached to the extent that he would throw tantrums when Jaehyun chose to spend time with Jeno or with us.”</p><p>“Jaehyun, ever the guy who likes seeing the good in everyone started giving him gifts so that he would know he wasn’t alone, that someone cared for him – a bad idea if you ask me. Minhyuk misinterpreted the gifts as an indirect I love you so believe me when I tell you he got so mad when he found out Jaehyun had a girlfriend. He almost burned her house if we hadn’t found out beforehand. He’s that type that believes in the ‘if I don’t get him then no one does’ or the ‘if I fall, we fall down together’. Despite everything, Jaehyun still felt pity for him saying deep down he was a good person, his family situation made him the way he is blah blah.”</p><p>Haechan nodded again, processing the information. Professor Jung was to Gryffindor for his own good. He cleared his throat. “So that’s why he gave him the bracelet.” Professor Ten sat straighter in his seat.</p><p>“Bracelet?” his eyes widened. Haechan raised an eyebrow. “Yeah – l” his phone suddenly rang. It was Renjun.</p><p>“Are you ok? Your favourite pies are about to disappear, hurry. Oh, we’re sitting at the Ravenclaw table today. Hendery saved you some but I think he’s about to eat them.” The line then went dead.</p><p>Professor Ten smiled gently, patting his head in the process. “I think we’re done for today. Don’t forget your notebook.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                               ☀️</p><p> </p><p>“Because of the constant change in professors we have fallen behind a bit, I’m sure professor Jung won’t be pleased when he comes back. So, I’m kindly asking for your cooperation by allowing me to take you for a make-up lesson this Saturday, say 9am?” Professor Choi asked,  about a week later, levelling the students with a serious look.</p><p>They all looked at each other, unsure. The weekend was sacred to the students, finally a time to relax or work on the mountains of homework from their teachers. For Haechan, it meant apparating to Loey Entertainment for his vocal training – at 9am.</p><p>Jaemin and Renjun looked at him in question, he only shrugged and raised his hand. Professor Choi gave him an excellently disguised sour look before he nodded at him.</p><p>“Sir, is it ok if we move the date or time because I have vocal lessons on Saturday at 9.” The rest of the class ahhed as they remembered their classmate’s schedule, nodding in understanding.</p><p>“Are there any other students having vocal training that day or something urgent?” The rest of the class was quiet, not knowing where this was going. Haechan scoffed, already suspecting the outcome.</p><p>The teacher looked back at Haechan, an ‘apologetic’ smile on his face.</p><p>“As you can see, Donghyuck, you’re the only one who has an urgent issue here, but if you were many I would’ve easily agreed. You see, I can’t compromise a lesson because of just one student. I hope you understand.”</p><p>“I do have to tell you this though, I’m going to give the class a little test on Saturday before we begin and it’s going to contribute to your end of semester results so you better choose wisely.”</p><p>Haechan looked at him in disbelief. The nerve of this man! How dare he? Renjun and Jaemin seemed to be having the same problem.</p><p>“If you’ll excuse me, Professor, but at this rate it seems like this lesson is not for the students but for Professor Jung, you just want to impress him don’t you?” Jaemin said, looking very angry.</p><p>The rest of the class looked at him in shock, afraid of what was to come. Before the teacher could respond, Renjun beat him to it.</p><p>“From the looks of things, I think Jaemin is right. You don’t really care about our welfare and it’s not fair that you’re putting Haechan through this.”</p><p>The room was deadly silent, until Professor Choi clutched his bracelet, wincing discreetly before he started smiling.  Haechan had to rely on the warm touches on his knees from his friends for him to rein in his temper.</p><p>“ I’ll choose to ignore that for now, a temporary teacher can’t be seen punishing students from left to right, you know. Here’s the thing, Misters Na, Lee and Huang. I am not Professor Jung who babies you every chance he gets. We’re different which thereby means we have different teaching styles, you hear me? So I suggest you make your decision now, Donghyuck.”  That fucker, Haechan snorted.</p><p>“Sir, don’t you think you’re being too hard on him?” Jeongin asked, his voice innocent.</p><p>Haechan snorted again. “Don’t worry about it, Jeongin, I’m getting used to this. Anyway, I’ve already made my decision and you know it, don’t you, Sir.” His voice dripping venomous honey.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                ☀️</p><p> </p><p>“The nerve, I can’t believe him.” Haechan was fuming as he poked his steak ruthlessly. "Does he honestly think I will choose his stupid lesson?"</p><p>“Yeah right. He’s an idiot. I wonder why the headmaster hired him anyway.” Hendery said with a shake of his head. They all turned to watch Yangyang as he shoved a chopstick into his rice and started stabbing the food harshly.</p><p>“Don’t mind me. I’m just imagining the rice is Choi Minhyuk.” They all looked at each other before they burst out laughing.</p><p>“Better use both chopsticks then.” Jaemin added in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                 ☀️</p><p> </p><p>Haechan held his phone, later that night in bed. His finger hovered over Professor Jung’s contact. Should I text him? He quickly shook his head.</p><p>“If he wanted to talk to me, he would’ve asked around for my number and called me.” He mumbled to himself before tossing the device aside.</p><p>“But he told Professor Suh he was gonna talk to me.” He pouted to himself. After a few minutes he could feel himself slipping to dreamland, dreaming of Professor Choi being turned into a ferret by Professor Nakamoto.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                             ☀️   </p><p>     </p><p>The lake’s beauty was enhanced by the sunny and breezy weather and the friend group couldn’t pass this up. As soon as they were done with breakfast they headed to the lake and laid out blankets, relaxing and savouring the sunshine. The topic somehow diverted to Professor Jung and Haechan. Luckily, there was no one else in sight.</p><p>“I have an idea, Haechan. When Professor Jung comes back, you could wear that sexy outfit of yours, I’m pretty sure he won’t reject you, don’t you think?” they all looked at Yangyang in horror.</p><p>“With the way that man is so unreadable and unpredictable, you’ll end up fleeing the scene on your own.” Chenle supplied after a while of recovering from that crazy idea, he should be used to that by now.</p><p>“Yeah, he will just stare at you blankly until you end up saying ‘I’m sorry, sir, I thought it was halloween, bye’.” Renjun said, turning a page of his novel.</p><p>They all giggled at this. Haechan shook his head fondly. “ Actually, Yangyang, I think that’s a good idea.”</p><p>All heads turned to him in shock , only relaxing when they realised he was just joking.</p><p>They heard a sudden shuffling sound from behind the tree near the lake. Professor Choi emerged from there, a cold smirk on his face, phone in hand.</p><p>“ So that’s how you students pass your time huh? I can’t believe you would stoop so low, Donghyuck, seducing a teacher. Headmaster Kim is going to be so disappointed when he finds out – oh yes, I was recording.” He raised his phone to the air, already walking away.</p><p>The friends looked at each other in horror, then as if they were burnt, they jolted in action collecting their stuff and followed the man, making sure to maintain a considerable amount of distance from him.</p><p>“ I think I’m gonna become a murderer soon.” Haechan’s voice shook in anger. He bit his lip, trying to control his magic.</p><p>“ Me too.” They all replied.</p><p>“ We need to make sure he doesn’t reach the headmaster’s office and at the same time we need to find a Professor who’s really good at Tech Charms.” Dejun suggested. It was actually a great idea.</p><p>“Who’s good at those charms though?” Jisung asked. Jaemin snapped his fingers, an idea popping in his mind.</p><p>“Professor Nakamoto.” They all hummed in agreement. Seriously, how could they forget? Don’t blame them, it’s hard to think fast when they’re under pressure.</p><p>“So what’s the plan?” Hendery had to ask. Everyone got to work immediately.</p><p>“Wait. I have his number, you remember that time we helped him plan a surprise dinner for Professor Lee (Taeyong)?” Haechan said in relief. His friends nodded.</p><p>“Well call him now, we don’t have much time.” Chenle hurriedly said, watching worriedly as Professor Choi rounded a corner.</p><p>Haechan immediately dialled Professor Nakamoto’s number, heaving a sigh a of relief when it was picked up after 2 rings.</p><p>“Haechan? Is everything fine?” the Japanese man sounded worried.</p><p>“Well sort of. Can you meet us by BoA’s painting. It’s an emergency, we’ll explain later.”</p><p>“Ok?” was the confused answer before he hung up.</p><p>“He agreed.” They all sighed but this was far from over. Haechan had to think of something – fast. Something to distract the teacher. A quick stupefy would’ve done the trick but jinxing a professor wasn’t allowed and this could only make professor Choi really happy since he was looking for ways to get rid of him. A small idea crossed his mind, the probability of it working was slim to none but he just had to try.</p><p>“Renjun, Jisung and Dejun, can you catch up with him and stop him please? Can you beg him to forgive us. It won’t change his mind I know but it will be enough to stall him till professor Nakamoto comes.”</p><p>“Right on it.” The three promptly power walked towards the teacher, successfully stopping him in his tracks. The remaining friends watched in disappointment as they saw the older man shake his head to the exaggerated pleas.</p><p>“What’s going on?” a lazy voice drawled behind them. They all sighed in relief. He was finally here.</p><p>“Professor Nakamoto, so glad you could make it. Here’s the thing.” Haechan proceeded to explain the situation, the frown on the Japanese professor’s handsome face only deepening.</p><p>“That fu – , I’m gonna beat his ass.” The older man muttered under his breath.</p><p>“We know you’re good at tech charms so we were asking if you could help us delete the audio.”  Chenle asked.</p><p>“Tech charms my ass.” Yuta muttered before walking towards the other man then snatching the phone away from his hand. The temporary teacher looked shocked, not expecting the move. Yuta levelled him with a glare before he proceeded to smash it heartlessly to the floor. As if that wasn’t enough, he crushed the device further using his studded boot.</p><p>Everyone, especially Professor Choi stared at him in various states of shock and horror.</p><p>“Yu-yuta-ssi.” The temporary teacher could only stutter. Instead of looking mad, his face only showed fear.</p><p>“You haven’t even been here for 2 weeks and yet there you are, acting as if this is your palace. You’re so infuriating, I wonder why Jae tolerates you.”</p><p>Professor Choi looked down, ready to pick what was once his phone when professor Nakamoto flicked his hand, making it disappear. The other teacher opened his mouth but a quirk of an eyebrow from the Japanese male instantly shut him up.</p><p>Yuta chuckled. “There is a school fundraising campaign for the wizarding orphanages around the country.”</p><p>Professor Choi looked confused. “ Um, and?”</p><p>Yuta rolled his eyes. “ This means, idiot, that there are more important issues to focus on rather than pointless gossip, you really think the headmaster would leave the project just for you?”</p><p>Professor Choi looked infuriated, his nostril flaring, “ The incident is still in my mind, there are things called pensieves, if you didn’t  know.”</p><p>Professor Nakamoto smirked, then moved closer to his colleague, a dark aura looming over him. “Mind repeating  what you just said?”</p><p>Haechan almost laughed when he noticed that the potions teacher’s hands were shaking. Professor Choi said nothing, still trying to back away from Yuta.</p><p>“Plus, he just doesn’t let anyone use his pensieve. Have a good day. Guys, let’s go.” He patted Minhyuk’s shoulder in fake pity before he motioned the others to follow him.</p><p>“You know, Professor, before I got to know you I was scared of you. When I finally got to know you I kept asking myself why I was so scared. Now I know.” Dejun commented with a whistle.</p><p>“Me too.” Hendery piped up. The rest laughed at them, including the Professor.</p><p>“As long as you’re now comfortable around me it’s fine. Jaehyun’s bastard always has been especially scared of Johnny and I so I had to make sure to use that to my advantage always.”</p><p>“Sir, what if he backed the audio up on cloud storage?” Renjun asked in concern. Professor Nakamoto only smiled reassuringly. “ Don’t worry about that Renjunie, I’ll take care of it.”</p><p>“Thank you so much, professor we owe you, actually I owe you.” Haechan was truly grateful, he was happy to learn at such an institution. Yuta ruffled his curly hair.</p><p>“You don’t owe me anything. That fucker deserved it anyway.”</p><p>Haechan fake gasped.  “ Sir, you swore.”</p><p>“Oh please, Haechanie, your professor Jung swears too. He’s just careful around you.” Was the amused reply. The sun-kissed boy bit his lip, he would really love to hear him swear.</p><p>“Next time Choi bothers you, don’t hesitate to find me.”</p><p> </p><p>                                                                               ☀️</p><p> </p><p>2 days later found the whole school in chaos. Apparently, someone was selling love potions to students – everything was a mess with students secretly pouring drops of the potion in their crushes’ drinks. The hospital wing had never been more full. Haechan and his friends had to rely on drinks directly from the elves themselves.</p><p>Things took a turn for the worst when the drink lacing extended to the teachers. Professor Lee (Taeyong), ever the kind professor had almost fallen into the trap when a timid final year student offered him a glass of water after an exhausting lesson. The cup was almost to his lips when he fortunately remembered what was happening.</p><p>Yuta had to be controlled, quite literally when he found out.</p><p>“You’re too nice, that’s the problem Tae, Johnny, let go of me , that kid needs to be taught a lesson. Who the fuck does he think he is, seducing a married man?”</p><p>“Yuta, he didn’t – ” Taeyong tried placating him, hair changing from red to black, his husband’s favorite color on him ( he was a metarmophmagus.</p><p>“I don’t really care about the semantics ok? What were you thinking – ”</p><p>“ I wasn’t thinking, but at least I remembered isn’t it what’s most important. Please honey, forgive him, he was probably manipulated to do it, he always has been a good kid.” Taeyong walked to his husband taking his hand in his.</p><p>Yuta sighed. “Manipulated or not he still did it, we can’t let that go. Come here." He opened his arms and Taeyong immediately went into the comforting embrace.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Taeyong mumbled. Yuta sighed again, this time in content. “ it’s ok , it’s not your fault baby.”</p><p>The slightly older professor hummed. “ Just promise you won’t take revenge him.”</p><p>“I won’t.” Johnny raised an eyebrow at that. Yuta looked at his friend over Taeyong’s shoulder and grinned. “ What’s the kid’s name?” he mouthed.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                               ☀️</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I wish Professor Jung was here, maybe I could slip some of that love potion in his goblet.” A Slytherin girl whispered to her friend. Haechan couldn’t control his bitter scoff, the girls focused their attention to him.</p><p>“ Bold of you to assume he would readily drink whatever you give him. Don’t mind me, girls, I'm just saying.”</p><p>The girls sneered at him.</p><p>“ This is really getting out of hand. Whoever’s selling these things is crazy.” Jaemin said,  frustration lacing his voice.</p><p>“I know right.” Hendery replied. He looked around before leaning closer to his friends. “There’s someone passing a rumour that we’re behind this since we love pranking people. They’re saying you’re the mastermind.” He was looking at Haechan.</p><p>They had to laugh at this. “ Who could do such a thing , I’m pretty sure the creator of the rumour is the same person selling the potions.” Haechan said. The idea actually made sense. He just hoped this would end soon.</p><p> 
                        ☀️</p><p> </p><p>Haechan was coming from the library the next night when he came across a frazzled Professor Oh. The older man smiled softly when he spotted him.</p><p>“Hie, Haechan, finally decided to stop procrastinating I see.” He glanced at the big books in the student’s arms in amusement.</p><p>“I never procrastinate.” He defended himself. He looked down and that’s when he noticed the black plastic bag that was in the older man’s delicate hands. Professor Oh noticed where his attention had shifted to.</p><p>“Oh, these are the potions I managed to confiscate from students. You’d be shocked to hear that these aren’t even half of them. I honestly don’t know when I’ll be done with this crazy task, and believe me, I’ve been doing this since morning.” He sounded and Haechan couldn’t help but feel pity for him.</p><p>“My friends and I can help if you want.” He suggested. Maybe they can even help in catching the culprit. Oh, speaking of culprits –</p><p>“Any progress on who’s behind all this?” he hoped Professor Oh wouldn’t be too secretive about this. Sehun sighed and shook his head.</p><p>“About helping me, don’t you worry, I’ve got it, you need to study anyway. Besides you have vocal lessons Baekhyun and Chanyeol hyungswould kill me if I took you away from them.”</p><p>“ As for the culprits, it’s like a loop and chain at the same time. You ask Harry where he got his potion from and he tells you he got it from LeeHi. You ask LeeHi and she tells you she got it from Haon. Haon got it from Woodie. Woodie got it from Minsik. Minsik got it from Hwimin. Hwimin got it from Gyujeong. Ah you get the drill. This is so tiring.”</p><p>The student felt more pity brewing inside him. “Hmm so the students are selling to each other. The chain is getting bigger that the original supplier can’t be found any longer. This is truly getting out of -”</p><p>A shrill scream pierced the quiet air. Teacher and student were on alert.</p><p>“It came from that hallway. Haechan, can you do me a favour. Can you take this to my office? Hide this bag behind the flower pot by the door. Don’t worry, if you drop it inside the pot it will automatically be taken to my office – no Haechan you cannot come with me.” He hastily shook his head when the student was about to protest then took off to where the screams came from without a second thought.</p><p>Haechan was really tempted to follow the older male but thought better off it when he took a peak inside the bag. His inner detective hid in a secluded, hidden corner and took a bottle from the bag, examining it carefully.</p><p>“This can’t be Amortentia I can’t smell dark chocolate. Ok this is weaker than Amortentia but it’s stronger than the basic love potion. Could it be a mixture of the 2? But it can’t be cause like I said before, it doesn’t smell like dark chocolate. Or maybe the other type’s percentage was in larger quantities than Amortentia.”</p><p>He took a whiff of the bottle again. “No this potion is an experiment of sorts. It was made by someone with potion making experience, I’ve never come across this type of love potion.” His inner potions geek reasoned out. He shook his head.</p><p>“I’m too tired to think.” He returned the bottle in the plastic bag and was about to leave the hidden area when he heard a movement behind him.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>He almost screamed and turned only to find the bane of his short existence.</p><p>“Nothing.” He hid the bag behind him to hide it from overly curious eyes.</p><p>Professor Choi quickly stepped behind him, snatching the bag from him. Haechan shook his head, of course this situation was going to be turned against him.</p><p>“Look, Professor Oh asked me to take this to his office. You can ask him if you think I’m lying.” He said, though he knew it was no use defending himself.</p><p>Professor Choi scoffed. “ I can’t sense the truth in your words. Your lie doesn’t even add up. If he did indeed give it to you then you why were you hiding? Just admit it, Donghyuck, you were waiting for a buyer weren’t you?</p><p>Haechan could feel his control slipping. He had to remember the consequences of attacking a teacher at Hogwarts-Asia.</p><p>“I won’t cause it’s a lie.” He gritted out.</p><p>The teacher scoffed. “ Come with me.”</p><p>Haechan rolled his eyes but followed. The next minutes were spent in silence with the younger counting to 100 so as to control his anger. It was so easy to jinx him damn it.</p><p>They passed by Professor Lee Taeyong’s office, the door was open and apparently the headmaster was also inside. Professor Choi grinned gleefully.</p><p>“Good evening professors, I believe I have found the culprit. At first I thought they were just baseless rumours but Donghyuck is indeed the one. I caught him hiding, he was waiting for a buyer when I found him.” He thrust the plastic bag towards the confused headmaster. Professor Lee looked at Haechan questioningly and he just shrugged.</p><p>Headmaster Kim then directed his gaze to the student who couldn’t control the urge to roll his eyes. “Professor Oh was just coming from confiscating these bottles. He asked me to take this to his office when we heard a cry down the hall. You guys know I’m a very curious person so I decided to check the bottles out. No harm done here. You know what, just call him.”</p><p>Professor Kim nodded and took out his phone. The number was unreachable, a frown could be seen on his bunny face.</p><p>“Taeyong, can you try calling Sehun.” Professor Lee tried calling him but the result was the same.</p><p>Haechan nearly scoffed at Professor Choi’s small smile. At the same time he was really worried about Professor Oh, they had to check up on him.</p><p>“Professor Choi can I ask why you’re smiling when there’s a possibility your colleague might be in danger?” Taeyong asked innocently though Haechan could tell he was irritated. He and Junmyeon rushed to the door, ready to rescue Sehun.</p><p>“Haechan, which hallway did Professor Oh disappear off to?” Headmaster Kim’s tone was urgent, obviously worried for his youngest ‘son’.</p><p>The student was about to answer when the door burst open to reveal a dishevelled and fuming Oh Sehun. He walked over to Minhyuk and poked his chest harshly.</p><p>“You fool, don’t take advantage of Junmyeon hyung’s pity, yes it’s pity what else did you think it was?”</p><p>Professor Kim rushed to stand between the two, confused. “Sehunie what happened?”</p><p>“ I was talking to Haechan when we heard a loud cry down the hall. I asked Haechan to take the potions I had confiscated to my office whilst I rush to investigate the problem.”</p><p>“The noise was coming from the storage room and I entered. As soon as I entered, I heard the door locking and a wand pointing to my temple. Choi tried to obliviate me. He only said ‘o-’ before I fought him off in that dark smelly room. Next minute he’s gone and I’m still locked in. Turns out, the door had been tempered with so that magic wouldn’t work on it. I had to find other means to unlock it.”</p><p>Professor Choi looked shocked.</p><p>“Sehun, do you have any proof that it was Professor Choi. You did say it was dark?” The headmaster asked gently. Sehun rounded on him, fists clenched.</p><p>“So you’re saying I’m lying?”</p><p>Junmyeon shook his head. “ No I didn’t say that. It’s just that this matter won’t be taken seriously unless there is evidence provided, you know the rules. Speaking of which, Professor Choi, I can’t accept your claim about Haechan since it seems your evidence, as you called it, isn’t evidence.”</p><p>Professor Oh snorted, crossing his arms. “ Don’t tell me you tried labelling Haechan as the potion supplier. It was you all along wasn’t it. You tried to obliviate some parts of my memory so that I wouldn’t be able to defend Haechan.”</p><p> “Sehun -” headmaster Kim tried placating him and the other professor rolled his eyes. “Yes Yes I don’t have any proof.”</p><p>Professor Choi even had the nerve to look dumbfounded. Professor Oh furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>“What I don’t get though, is why you would try to sabotage Haechan. What did he ever do to you?”</p><p>Oh no! Haechan could hear the cogwheels turning in Professor Choi’s head. He knew what the temporary teacher was going to do. Haechan remembered Professor Ten's words - Choi Minhyuk was the type of person who believed in the statement, ‘If I can’t have him then no one else can.’</p><p> Professor Choi was planning to expose his and Professor Jung’s sort of relationship. This was going to ruin them, even Professor Choi since he would basically be admitting to attacking Professor Oh – for example he would say ‘ I did this because Jaehyun and Donghyuck are sort of having an affair and I can’t let that go on since I’m in love with Jaehyun.’ As a result they would all fall since Minhyuk was also the type to believe in the ‘if we fall we fall together.’</p><p>Haechan cursed. Guess this was the end then.</p><p>He watched as the temporary teacher open his mouth, ready to spill the tea when Professor Lee who had been quiet all along cleared his throat.</p><p>“Um, Junmyeon hyung, you said you were going to examine the contents of the goblet I was given by Simon.”</p><p>Professors Oh and Kim quickly rushed to the desk which held the cup. They immediately got lost in studying the liquid which contained love potion laced water.</p><p>Haechan breathed out loudly, he was relieved and felt gratitude blooming inside his chest. He mouthed a quick thank you to Professor Lee who only smiled and winked in return. He chanced a glance at Professor Choi who was frowning and held in a laugh, serves him right.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                               ☀️</p><p> </p><p>He was at the Astronomy Tower with Renjun and Jaemin the next night.</p><p>“I think it’s obvious by now that Choi’s the one behind the potions scandal, can’t they just find evidence already?” Jaemin pouted angrily.</p><p>“I know right? If they can’t it then we’ll have to step in and help out discreetly.” Haechan quietly supplied. Jaemin and Renjun both hummed in agreement.</p><p>“I think I know what Choi’s going to do next. He’s realising that whatever he’s trying to throw your way, the Professors block it for you. In other words, they’ve got your back. This means he’s going to try and find a way to make you lash out yourself and attack him, you know the rule which emphasizes on strong measures for those who do that. The professors won’t be able protect you that much against that rule.”</p><p>That rule was enforced when a student almost injured a professor, now retired, when he got a bad mark in a test. The professor had been hospitalized for months.</p><p>Haechan sighed and sat down. He was tired of everything. “Is it worth it?” he mumbled. His friends looked at him questioningly.</p><p>“Pursuing a relationship with Professor Jung. Is it worth it if it’s almost putting my academic life at risk. If it wasn’t for the Professors I would’ve been in trouble by now, for ‘seducing’ a teacher and him allowing himself to be ‘seduced’ by a student.”</p><p>“Is it worth it to hold on to him, to his promise of talking to me about whatever’s happening between us. Is it worth it to wait for him, wait for someone who’s not willing to fight for me, fight for us. I think I should just let go for real now, I don’t want to, my heart can’t even let me do it but maybe this time I should try to do so.”</p><p>Renjun and Jaemin looked pained. The tallest boy rubbed his shoulders. “ No don’t let go, it’s just Choi getting into your head. He wants you to do that . Letting go means he’s won. Don’t let him win.”</p><p>Haechan looked up with renewed determination. No he won’t let that fool win.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please tell me what you think, I really love reading your comments. Sorry for taking so long. I just had a new idea and as I said in the notes before the story,  Jaehyun’s gonna come back in the next chapter.<br/>Some of you may wonder why Haechan’s friends are encouraging him to date a teacher. The thing is, Haechan has always struggled with finding love. So it’s actually a blessing for them to see him so in love. Plus he looks so happy around Jaehyun despite the two not addressing the elephant in the room. In short, they just want him to be happy, doesn’t matter if it’s a man almost 10yrs older. Don’t forget, this is a work of fiction.</p><p>Oh by the way, did anyone see the Jaehyuck moment in nct world where Haechan sat on Jaehyun's lap then literally dragged his fingers down Jaehyun's arms when he was standing up. I swooned, I tell you. I'm also celebrating the fact that nomin are finally paired up together for their next vlive. poor Xiaojun haha, I'm kidding. I know nomin will make him feel at home.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Replacement: Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning! bad grammar i hope that i will find the time to edit it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Surprisingly, the potions disaster stopped a few days after Haechan’s confrontation. Professor Oh’s confiscation process had helped to a certain extent too. The supplier of the potions had disappeared without a trace too. This caused a wave of relief from the students for they were now afraid to eat or drink anything from the castle. Headmaster Kim had reassured the students that they could now safely consume anything and that they had taken care of everything. Also, this would be Professor Choi’s last week at Hogwarts. Everything was now back in order, well almost.</p><p>They still had one last double potions lesson with the guy and Haechan was dreading it.</p><p>“Look on the bright side, next week it will be Professor Jung. I can’t believe he’s gonna be here, ah. I kinda missed him.” Even Renjun was anticipating their teacher’s return. Couldn’t it come sooner?</p><p>Haechan was excited and nervous at the same time. Are things going to change? He kept asking himself.</p><p>The rest of the week passed by smoothly with Haechan avoiding Professor Choi and soundproofing the area he and his friends decided to relax in. Professor Choi, to his credit, had left them alone. This was too suspicious, he must be planning something. That or the death stares Professor Suh and Nakamoto were openly throwing to the temporary teacher at the teachers’ table that even Haechan could see from where he was sitting in the Great Hall. Professor Oh had joined the two teachers it seemed for his stare could even make Grindelwald cower in shame. Guess the obliviating incident hadn’t been forgotten yet.</p><p>“Is it me or Professors Suh, Nakamoto and Oh are giving Professor Choi the stink eye?” Jaemin spoke out, carefully assessing the situation. Haechan shrugged.</p><p>“It has been going on for a while now though. I gotta hand it to Choi, he’s a survivor, don’t you think? He’s able to live another day despite seeing those scary stares.” He declared, eating his oatmeal peacefully.</p><p>“It’s a wonder how everyone hasn’t noticed this. Imagine those 3 glaring at you. Hmm I would die on the spot.”</p><p>“The only thing saving Choi is his ego. Look at him pick at his food nervously. He’s uncomfortable yet he’s trying hard to hide it. And that bracelet. Have you guys noticed he keeps on flinching from time to time because of it. He might not be displaying it now but we know he’s still wearing it under his robe sleeves.” Haechan said.</p><p>Jaemin nodded. “He did say it gets cold at times. I wonder why.”</p><p>Renjun and Haechan hummed.</p><p>“Better ask the maker when he comes back. I also wonder why he hides it in public but in class he rolls up his sleeves so that everyone can see it. Hmm maybe he just wants to rub it in your face Haechan.”</p><p>Haechan shrugged again. “Maybe.” He stood up, a sudden wave of happiness running through his veins. “One lesson to go and he’s gone forever.” He adjusted his robes. “I’m gonna catch a quick nap before Professor Kim’s lecture mwah.” He blew kisses to his amused friends and left the big room with a flourish.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                  *</p><p>The day they were all waiting for finally arrived. There was a palpable excitement in the air as Haechan, Jaemin and Renjun arrived outside the Potions class. It was locked, so they all had to wait outside for Professor Choi to arrive. In no time at all, the mentioned Professor showed up, looking solemn.</p><p>“Good afternoon, sorry I ran late.” He was fumbling with the keys, clearly bothered by something, probably because he was about to leave, Haechan thought.</p><p>Once they were all settled, Professor Choi cleared his throat. “As we agreed on last week, today I will be giving you a final test as assessment for what we learnt during this month, I hope you’re all prepared.”</p><p>Haechan was suspicious, for once the man didn’t throw him a nasty glance or anything like that – something was definitely off. He voiced that to his friends who only shrugged. “Must be because he was hoping the Headmaster would offer him a permanent position as the other Potions professor.” Renjun whispered. That made sense, that way he would be closer to Professor Jung.</p><p>“I might have to separate you three, actually I’m going to reshuffle the whole class. Jaemin, go sit by the window…….” The temporary teacher continued reshuffling the others and then distributed the question papers when he was done.</p><p>Haechan took a look at the paper and suppressed a smirk, this was too easy.</p><p>Halfway through the test, he heard someone whispering his name.</p><p>“Psst, Haechan.” He decided to ignore it, returning to his paper. That’s when he heard the hiss again. He turned around, looking irritated.</p><p>“What, Hyunjin?”</p><p>“Can you help me with question 10b, I swear I’ll pay you back.”</p><p>Truth be told, Haechan wanted to help him. Hyunjin had been stressing over the perfect birthday present for his boyfriend, Jeongin that he ended up neglecting everything else. Unfortunately, he had to be careful of the teacher who despised him and was looking for all ways to destroy him. He looked around discreetly, before sighing. Maybe if the professor happened to leave the room, he could freely help his friend.</p><p>“Look, Hyunjin – l”</p><p>“Lee Donghyuck may I ask what you’re doing.” The professor was suddenly looming over him, how he had quickly reached his side, he didn’t know. Haechan was about to open his mouth but was interrupted.</p><p>“Were you trying to copy Hyunjin? How Slytherin of you, trying to take credit for the efforts of others.”</p><p>“Sir – no – ” Hyunjin tried to say but professor Choi held up a hand.</p><p>“Copying is an offence Mr Lee, one that I don’t tolerate. 200 points from Slytherin.” The students gasped. It was rare for this many points to be deducted from a House. Sytherin was ahead on house points with 200, Gryffindor right behind them. Haechan had never been this infuriated. He stood up sharply, not caring about the chair he knocked down.</p><p>“What the fuck is your problem, huh? I’ve had it up to here with you. What kind of teacher are you? already punishing students without bothering to hear their side of the story. Every week I have to suffer from your attempts at ruining my life, I won’t let you win.”</p><p>There was total silence in the room, no one dared to speak a word. Professor Choi was fuming, he wondered why, isn’t this what he wanted? for him to finally lash out at him.</p><p>The teacher opened his mouth to answer but suddenly the door opened.</p><p>“What’s going on in here.” Professor Moon looked around curiously, taking in the situation. Professor Choi opened his mouth again then closed it – of course nothing would go in his favour when one of Jaehyun’s friends was around.</p><p>“It’s none of my business anyway. I actually came here to talk to Haechan, can I borrow him for a second?” He spoke gently.</p><p>Professor Choi frowned. “Can’t you talk to him after my lesson is over.”</p><p>Professor Moon looked unbothered. “No, I can’t, so I’ll just say it here. Haechan, I was so impressed with your research paper, I even took it to Kwon Boa and she was more than impressed, she wants to meet you when you’re free. The Headmaster and I agreed on awarding you 500points to your house. He says he’s sorry if you find them too little.”</p><p>Haechan gasped, could this be? He almost jumped over to his desk to hug Professor Moon but he restrained himself. His fellow Slytherins whooped in joy and the rest grumbled, most of them good naturedly.</p><p>He almost laughed in Professor Choi’s face who had his hands balled in fists, trying to rein in his anger.</p><p>“Have a good day.” Professor Moon smiled brightly at Professor Choi and closed the door softly behind him.</p><p>Professor Choi huffed, fixing Haechan with a glare. “Always the teachers’ pet, huh, Donghyuck. So, tell me, how many times do you spread your legs for favours?”</p><p>What the hell did he say?</p><p>Haechan was fuming, no words could come out from his mouth. He was beyond angry. How dare he insult his hard work? Haechan was a prankster but he was no lazy ass, he worked so hard in his tasks, putting in his all and here’s a bastard discrediting his efforts. He was breathing heavily, trying to hold back his fury. Someone in front of him screamed and some people around him. that’s when he opened his eyes – when had he closed them – he gasped in shock and horror –</p><p>Professor Choi’s robes were on fire, his sleeve specifically, but if not tended to, it was going to spread. He quickly took out his wand and whispered an ‘<em>Aguamenti’ </em>the robes were now wet but at least they silenced the scream from the man. The professor took out his own wand and dried his robes, not bothering to fix his burnt sleeve – probably for evidence.</p><p>The temporary teacher fixed him with an angry but smug look, he had gotten what he wanted after all and Haechan couldn’t find it in himself to blame his magic. He hardly lost control of it but when he did it was for a justifiable reason.</p><p>“To the Headmaster’s office, now.” he gritted out, already leading the way, leaving an eerily calm Haechan.</p><p>Jaemin and Renjun walked to him and Jaemin immediately took him into a hug. He sighed as he hugged his friend back seeking comfort.</p><p>“Let’s go.” Renjun gently said and he nodded, pulling away from the hug and taking the Ravenclaw’ s offered hand. The class remained silent behind them.</p><p>Professor Choi was already ahead of them but they chose not to catch up. Haechan sighed resignedly. “I know I messed up, I did the very thing you asked me not to do. I know lashing out at teachers is inexcusable, none of the professors will be able to save me this time. Even Headmaster Kim, as lenient as he usually is, won’t be let me get away with this.</p><p>Jaemin and Renjun looked at each other for a moment before they released twin sighs.</p><p>“Honestly I don’t blame you. Actually, I think I would’ve done worse than setting his clothes on fire. Well, as for the Headmaster, he might punish you but not that much, he’s too kind, don’t worry.”</p><p>Haechan nodded, trying to believe his words. Renjun patted his back. “Hey don’t slump, everything will be fine, you’ll see.”</p><p>Before he could respond, they saw professor Choi stop by to talk to a student. Luckily, they could hear them from where they were standing.  </p><p>“Oh, I just saw the Headmaster entering Professor Dong’s office.” The student was telling the professor.” The teacher nodded in thanks and headed for said office.</p><p>“You guys can leave me here. I will be fine, I promise.” He said to his friends, hoping he was convincing enough. He saw the two look at each other again</p><p>“Fine, but call us if anything comes up ok?” Jaemin still looked worried.</p><p>Haechan playfully nudged his friend’s side. “Jaemin-ah, I promise I will call you, you too Injunie.”</p><p>They still looked worried though but they let him go, begrudgingly. With all the confidence he had left he walked to the office and counted to ten before he entered.</p><p>As soon as he did so, Headmaster Kim sprung up from his seat and rushed to him. He took the student’s hand in his and held it gently.</p><p>“Haechan are you ok?” Haechan only opened his mouth in pure shock. Kim Junmyeon was motherly, yes. But he never did this before. From the corner of his eye, he saw Professor Dong shaking his head at the headmaster’s gesture.</p><p>“I think I’m the one who’s supposed to ask you that.” He said in confusion. The headmaster smiled fondly. He then fixed his gaze to the temporary teacher, smile fading from his face.</p><p>“What brings you here, Professor Choi?” he spoke calmly. Professor Dong was openly glaring at the man and Haechan had to fight a loud laugh at the other professor’s barely hidden shudder.</p><p>“You’re scaring him, Sicheng.” The headmaster sounded amused, more than anything which was shocking in itself as normally, Junmyeon would’ve lectured Sicheng on his behavior, lovingly, of course.</p><p>Professor Dong chuckled. “Sorry, can’t help it.” though he didn’t even sound sorry at all.</p><p>Professor Choi cleared his throat, irritated. “Headmaster, Donghyuck attacked me a few minutes ago.” He then extended his arm to show the burnt sleeve.</p><p>The headmaster and professor Dong looked at each other for a moment before the elder sighed. Haechan held in his breath, dreading what was to come next.</p><p>“What did you do?” the potions teacher looked confused. “Pardon me Sir – l”</p><p>The headmaster sighed again. “I know Haechan, he doesn’t normally do this which means you might’ve said something that made him lose control of his magic, right?”</p><p>Hope was starting to bloom in the student’s chest now.</p><p>“I – um – I” Professor Choi could only stutter.</p><p>Junmyeon tutted. “That’s right. This was pointless.”</p><p>“Very pointless.” Professor Dong added, openly chuckling. Haechan loudly let out the breath he had been holding the whole time, he was safe.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Sir, for wasting your time, I’ll see myself out.” Professor forced a smile and bowed before leaving. Haechan stood up too, smiling happily at the Professors. “Thank you so much. I’ll be leaving too.”</p><p>They smiled back at him and he opened the door.</p><p>“Haechan, wait.” Junmyeon stood in front of him, quietly studying his face before Sicheng loudly cleared his throat. The headmaster rolled his eyes at that before he opened his mouth.</p><p>“You sure you’re gonna be ok?” he asked the student, a worried expression on his face. Haechan couldn’t help but furrow his brow. Someone must’ve slipped something in the man’s drink.</p><p>“Um, yes, Professor, I’ll be fine.” he replied, still in confusion. Junmyeon beamed. “That’s great then, go rest, you’ve been excused from the rest of your lectures.”</p><p>Haechan opened his mouth in surprise. He had to find whoever laced the headmaster’s drink and thank them – this was a miracle.</p><p>“Thank you, Professor Kim, bye Professor Dong.” Professor Dong only chuckled in response.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                               *</p><p> </p><p>He was lounging in his room just after supper when he heard a knock on his door, who could it be? Confused, he opened it to reveal Bang Yedam, who was a year below him.</p><p>“Hie, Haechan hyung. Professor Choi, the temporary Potion teacher, is asking for you. he said something about wanting to discuss your paper. He’s in Professor Jung’s potions classroom.”</p><p>What? He quietly thanked his housemate and shut the door, now deep in thought. What could the man really want? Should he go? He wasn’t going to lie to himself and say he wasn’t at least curious of what the teacher really wanted – but the man was potentially dangerous, he could be planning something. He paced around, trying to think of a decision before he suddenly stopped.</p><p>“I’m no coward. Staying here would make him the winner.” He hastily grabbed his wand and hurried out, passing by a very confused Jaemin in the common room.</p><p>“I’ll explain later, I promise, Jaemin,.” he yelled out as he stepped out of the portrait.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                         *</p><p>There was no one when he entered the class, which was strange in itself. He scanned the room, remembering the last time he was alone in here, before bringing Professor Jung some hot chocolate. He smiled bitterly as he remembered how their ‘date’ had ended. He was about to take a seat when something sparkly caught his eye – the bracelet. He couldn’t help but be drawn to it, right now there were emeralds on the piece of jewelry. He found himself walking to the teacher’s desk where it was sitting on a book.</p><p>By the time he reached the desk, pretty peridots were adorning the bracelet. For sure, Professor Jung must’ve really loved Professor Choi – this required a great deal of magic. He lifted the jewelry, prepared to feel the biting coldness that Choi always flinched at from time to time – but to his surprise, it felt so warm in his palm. He felt a sense of comfort, security and contentment, he didn’t ever want to part from this bracelet. So why –</p><p>“I would greatly appreciate it if you returned that where you found it.” a voice said behind him and he almost screamed in surprise. Professor Choi was standing by the door, looking unimpressed.</p><p>“Sorry.” He shrugged and finally took a seat. The teacher sighed and sat opposite him. H e opened one of the drawers in the desk and pulled out a paper. Haechan realised it was his half-written test they wrote that day. Wait? So they were actually going to discuss the paper?</p><p>“You’re an intelligent boy, Donghyuck.” He said simply. Haechan didn’t answer. He didn’t even know where this was going but he wanted to know. The professor continued.</p><p>“I’m not going to lie, your answers were impressive, I see why you’re the top student in this class. I see that you’re surprised, well, there are times when one is so smart that even that are skeptical are forced to admit it.”</p><p>Haechan scoffed. “I see. Am I supposed to say thank you?” Professor Choi chuckled, taking the bracelet from where it was and wearing it carefully. He tried to hide the flinch behind a smile. When he was done, he sat up straight and folded his hands on the desk, facing Haechan with a serious look.</p><p>“Haechan, before I tell you what I’m going to tell you I just want you to know that I’m saying this as someone who cares, no wait, as someone who understands your situation. Ok, where should I start. See, I’ve known Jaehyun since I was like 5, I know him, in and out. I know when he’s deeply in love and when he isn’t and I’m sorry to say this but he’s not that in love with you. He loves you, yes, but not as much as you want. Haechan, sometimes, love isn’t enough, there are other aspects too which build a healthy relationship. Let’s be realistic here, he’s your teacher, you’re a student, he’s like nine years older than you. I’ve observed you and I noticed that you want someone who is willing to fight for you, fight for your love, do you honestly think Jaehyun would do that? Risk everything for an affair with a student. Mind you, he’s the minister’s son, do you actually think he see you in his future. I’m trying to help you out here.”</p><p>“Oh, and one more thing, Jaehyun is back, I saw him a few hours ago, now tell me, if he really loved you wouldn’t he have told you?”</p><p>Haechan breathed in deeply, processing the words he was bombarded with. Was Jaehyun really back? And he never called for me? everything hurt, Professor Choi had finally got him – playing with his insecurities like a fiddle. He refused to show him how the words affected him. He let out a humourless laugh.</p><p>“Thank you for the ‘advice’ I really appreciate it. I see eavesdropping finally got you somewhere, huh. I remember telling my friends about my insecurities in the library and was it a coincidence when I saw you coming from the shelves? And oh, he might not see me in his future but the question is, does he see you in his? Is he willing to fight for you? risk everything? Does he love you enough? Scratch that that, does he even love you to begin with? Hmm food for thought.”</p><p>He enjoyed the fury that flashed on the professor’s face and honestly it satisfied him more than the pie he had for supper. He knew he had really hit where it hurts. Well 2 can play that game.</p><p>Professor stood up and started pacing around. “Do you ever wonder why I call you with your birth name? why I don’t use Haechan? All my life, I’ve always wanted to be that ray of sunshine to everyone, to myself. I only feel that way when Jaehyun is around, he brings out the sunshine in me. You, <strong><em>Haechan,” </em></strong>the name dripping with venom, “are the very picture of what I wanted to be in life. Do you know how much I tried to get his friends to like me? no you don’t, but look at you, they would do anything to save you. You even got Jaehyun to look at you in an unprofessional way. You make me so mad. Sometime I get this urge to make you feel how I feel, the pain that I feel from all this – no you have to feel my pain, you deserve it, I  don’t care if it kills you.”</p><p>This was going too far, Haechan thought. This man was truly dangerous, mentally ill. He tried to supress his panic and discreetly pulled his wand from his pocket. First, he had to figure out a way of removing the muffliato the professor had cast so that no one would hear them.</p><p>He stood up from his chair, trying to think of strategies to deal with situation when the professor suddenly pointed his wand at him. “Where do you think you’re going, sit down.”</p><p>Haechan scoffed and stood his ground. “No.”</p><p>“I said sit.” The man screeched.</p><p>“And I said no.” Haechan replied calmly which further infuriated the teacher.</p><p>“You really are a stubborn one, aren’t you? this just proves that you need to feel the pain that consumes me every day – Cruci – ”</p><p>Haechan wasn’t even prepared for this, it was too late to point his wand at him now. He had no choice but to welcome the pain. Just when he was ready to succumb to his fate, many things happened at once.</p><p>“Haechan, duck!” A deep voice behind him shouted. Without any need for questions, he found himself ducking, and as soon as he did, a heavy book flew past him, hitting Professor Choi’s head, knocking him out instantly. That’s when it hit him, he was about to be hit with the Cruciatus curse, one of the 3 unforgivable curses, a curse which would cause him so much pain he would want to die, literally. He clutched his pounding heart, trying but failing to calm it down. He looked at the broken cabinet which the curse had landed on instead, taking in its decapitated state – this could’ve been him, he thought with a whimper.</p><p> He felt a warm hand rub his back and he unconsciously leaned into the touch. With all the strength he had, he pulled away from the touch and stood up, turning to face the man he had been aching for this past month.</p><p>Professor Jung looked so worried and Haechan felt like crying, whether it was because of the scare or because he missed this man, he didn’t even know and care. Gosh, he looked so good, so hot. The other nine professors were behind him, assessing the situation.</p><p>Jaehyun cleared throat. “Are – are you ok?” he asked, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Ok, this was cute but this wasn’t the right time.</p><p>“Ok? How can I be ok, Professor Jung? When I almost got hit by an unforgivable curse, tell me how can I be ok?” his voice was shrill and Jaehyun winced. “Yeah, sorry.” He sounded sheepish and still awkward. From behind them, they could hear Professors Kim Taeyong and Ten scoff.</p><p>“Hug him, you idiot, can’t you see he’s shaken up?” Professor Kim Doyoung impatiently told the potions teacher.</p><p>Professor Jung had the nerve to look chastised. “Oh, yeah. Can I?” he cautiously asked the student and of course how could Haechan say no? the moment he nodded, the older man pulled him in his strong arms and Haechan sighed into the embrace, drinking in that bittersweet chocolate scent.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Professor Jung kept whispering in his ear. Haechan didn’t know what exactly he was apologizing for but he accepted the sentiment. He could already feel his shivers melting away. He smiled when he felt the toned arms hug him tighter, he had really missed the older man there was no way of denying it.</p><p>“Wanna sit?” Jaehyun asked him, in that gentle and soothing baritone of his and he nodded against the man’s chest. As soon as he did, he heard a dull thud on the floor. He lifted his head and noticed that it was the armchair he once sat on in the professor’s chambers. He was gently led to the comfortable looking chair and he could feel Jaehyun’s hold loosen – no, he wouldn’t let that happen. He whined cutely, he didn’t want to be alone and at the same time this was his chance to touch Professor Jung so his thirsty little mind couldn’t pass this up.</p><p>“Don’t leave me please.” He murmured with a pout, Professor Jung chuckled, amused. “I won’t leave you, ok, I’ll still be here with you in this room.” He reassured softly, stroking the back of Haechan’s head. The student shook his head vigorously. “No, that’s still too far.” Professor Jung chuckled again, gently removing Haechan’s arms from around him then sitting on the chair. He patted his lap. “Come here.” He said simply, smirking when he saw the younger’s surprised expression. “What? You asked for this, didn’t you?” Jaehyun said, grabbing Haechan’s hand and gently pulling him to stand in front of him.</p><p>“Sit whichever way you want.” He offered, dimples on display.</p><p>“Don’t be shy, Haechan.” Professor Ten piped up from behind them, shit how could Haechan forget they had an audience. He mentally face-palmed at this. Professor Ten was right though, this was his chance, he had to grab his opportunity. He did a little mental pep-talk before he moved to straddle his professor’s lap. He immediately felt arms circle his waist and he couldn’t help but blush and hide his face when he heard wolf-whistles behind him.</p><p>“Comfortable?” Jaehyun whispered to him and he couldn’t help but shiver at the tone. Don’t get hard, Haechan. He kept repeating to himself. “Yeah.” He simply replied to the question.</p><p>Professor Suh cleared his throat. “Ok, now that, you both have settled, let’s now address the problem right there.” He pointed to the still unconscious figure of Professor Choi.</p><p>“Oh that.” Professor Nakamoto said nonchalantly. “Jaehyun, you were too easy on him, if it was me, I would’ve used the desk.”</p><p>“Yuta!” Professor Lee scolded him and he only smirked and shrugged.</p><p>Professor Kim (Jungwoo) hummed. “He’s gonna wake up, see that he didn’t manage to harm Haechan, get arrested for using an unforgivable curse then proceed to expose you guys’ involvement with each other so that he wouldn’t fall alone.”</p><p>They all nodded at this, knowing that this was more than likely to happen. Haechan could feel Jaehyun sighing and he looked up from where he had been lying on his shoulder to look at him, worried. “What’s wrong?” the potions professor sighed again, guiding Haechan’s head back to his shoulder.</p><p>“Haechan, what I’m about to suggest will kind of make you change your view on my friends and I. we’re not always the clean cut, put together law abiding teachers you always thought we were.” He said slowly, choosing his words carefully. The younger male giggled at this. “Well to be honest it kind of changed when Professors Kim and Ten destroyed the room of requirements but ok, surprise me.”</p><p>Professor Jung nodded. “I was thinking that we could obliviate him,” Haechan raised his eye brows at that, the older man had been right then. “Well, I mean not all the way. We just remove his memories concerning his knowledge on Haechan and I’s, um involvement.”</p><p>They all hummed again. “That could work.” Professor Moon spoke, stroking his chin in thought.</p><p>“But we don’t have to remove everything about Haechan, I mean, the guy still has to get arrested for using the Cruciatus curse. He’ll still need to remember the student he almost cast it on.” Professor Dong suggested, sitting on top of one of the desks.</p><p>“We can tweak his memories a little, insert new ones.” Professor Qian said, Haechan shook his head.</p><p>“We have to hurry though, who knows what he’ll do if he wakes up before we do this.” Professor Lee spoke, walking up to the figure lying on the floor, quietly observing him.</p><p>“You guys speak as if you’re discussing the weather.” He muttered and all the teachers in the room laughed.</p><p>“Well, they’re just memories, Haechan.” Professor Nakamoto chuckled. Haechan had to lift his head at that, ready to vocalise his doubts but Professor Jung rubbed his back in long tender strokes. “Don’t worry, I know these charms are risky but it’ll turn out ok, Taeil is the best when it comes to memory charms. He’ll make sure everything goes well then after that Minhyuk will never hurt you ok?” Haechan looked into his eyes and only saw the truth.</p><p>“Ok?” Jaehyun asked again, cupping his face in his hands and Haechan couldn’t help but lean into the soothing touch.</p><p>“Ok.” He saw the older man’s eyes glance at his lips and saw the hesitance displayed in them. Haechan was just done with everything at this point, he had nothing to fear. “I don’t bite.” He murmured to the man who was still cupping his face like the most precious gem on earth.</p><p>Professor Jung didn’t reply but slowly moved his face closer until Haechan could feel the warm breath on his face. He closed his eyes, ready to welcome the luscious pink lips he had always been craving for. He felt those lips brush against his and he gasped –</p><p>“Um this is sweet and all but can we deal with that lump first then you can go back to your kissing when we’re done.” Shit, they still had an audience, Haechan felt himself blushing again.</p><p>“Oh yeah, right.” Professor Jung sounded sheepish and awkward. Professor Kim (Doyoung) shook his head fondly at their expressions before he turned to Professor Moon who walked to Minhyuk and knelt beside him, taking his head in his hands. He closed his eyes in concentration. Everyone looked at him, fascinated, watching as a dim yellow light reflected on the lying figure’s temple.</p><p>“You only hate Haechan because he got the childhood you’ve always wanted, and that is why you cornered him and almost cast the Cruciatus curse on him. You tried accusing him of seducing Jaehyun because you didn’t like that he is the highest in his potions class.” Professor Moon murmured; eyes still shut, he lowered his voice to whisper some other things too but Haechan only caught the word, bracelet. He opened his eyes, then stood up, walking back to the group.</p><p>“All done.” He said brightly, Haechan had to shake his head at this, why did these guys have to speak so nonchalantly about this?</p><p>“Now I’m wondering just how many times you guys have done something like this.” He said out loud. Professor Moon just giggled but didn’t answer. The student then turned to the man who was holding him for answers but he only shrugged. He tightened his arms around the younger male and looked at him seriously. “Haechan, don’t believe anything Minhyuk told you, don’t let it consume you.” he said gently but still firm enough to get his point across.</p><p>Haechan nodded, but a sudden thought struck him. “So was he lying when he said you came back a few hours ago. You called him first didn’t you?”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Like a drug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hie, I'm back. So sorry I took so long. Please forgive me for the bad grammar, I'll correct it later.<br/>Long chapter ahead.<br/>By the way, you might've noticed I keep referring to the professors using their first names and then I suddenly start using their formal names. I'm sorry for that especially to those got a bit confused.</p><p>Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Professor Jung looked like a deer caught in the headlights. The rest of the teachers laughed loudly and Haechan was confused. What the hell was going on?</p><p>“You did promise that you would dye your pink if you caved in and told Haechan.” Professor Ten happily reminded the now oddly quiet Potions professor who only gulped and looked anywhere else but Haechan.</p><p>“Urgh, can’t we pretend that didn’t happen please.” He muttered, running a hand across his face.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Jaehyun, pink isn’t a bad color.” Taeyong pitched in, hair turning a bubble-gum pink as he spoke.</p><p>Yuta reached out his hand to stroke his husband’s hair. “Anything would look good on you, babe.” His face clearly showing how much he really did like it. Taeyong playfully slapped his husband’s hand away, hiding the pink flush that rose on his cheeks. Haechan almost cooed at the cuteness, he really wanted that too, a relationship like that.</p><p>Back to the issue here, Jaehyun motioned the student to stand up, reluctantly Haechan followed the request but not without a small whine. The other looked at him apologetically, getting up on his feet too.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Haechan. I can’t tell you but you should know that the reason isn’t anything serious, there’s nothing to worry about.”</p><p>Well, he had to respect the older man’s wishes, right? Though the inner ‘I have to know everything’ in him was fighting against his decision.</p><p>“It’s ok, professor.” He mumbled, not noticing he was now sporting a cute pout that made the older guys coo. He could hear Jaehyun groan.</p><p>“Fine. Headmaster Kim was never here today, went to Dumstrang for some workshop. Yes, before you ask, I drank Polyjuice potion to become him and help you. Minhyuk saw me just as I soon as I arrived here, I didn’t look for him.” Haechan gasped – but hey, that actually made sense, ‘headmaster kim’ wasn’t acting normal today.</p><p>“You know what? “Pink would actually look good on you.” he was actually now eager to see his more than crush sporting the pastel colour.</p><p>Jaehyun groaned again, the giggles from his friends not making anything better.</p><p>“Both of them should do it, they would look so cute.” Taeyong squealed in delight, Jungwoo and Ten joining him. It was Haechan’s turn to groan now. Sicheng noticed his sour look and burst out laughing.</p><p>“I could charm your hair for you right now, if you want to.” He offered as soon as he had calmed down from his laughing fest.</p><p>They were interrupted by a slight movement on the ground, Minhyuk was slowly waking up.</p><p>Jaehyun turned to face him, a serious look on his unfairly handsome face.</p><p>“I’ve to take care of this right now. I’ll be there for your next potions lecture, don’t worry.”</p><p>Haechan didn’t want this at all, he wanted to spend as much time as he could with the man he loved.</p><p>“But – ”</p><p>“You need to rest, Haechan.” The man pulled him for a hug, soothingly rubbing his back, letting Haechan soak in his warmth before slowly letting go. Why did he have to let go?</p><p>“Come, let me walk you back to your room.” Taeyong offered, a soft smile on his princely face.</p><p>The student could only nod, murmuring a goodnight and a thank you to the other teachers who had helped him so far.</p><p>Yes, Professor Jung had promised that he would be there for their next potions lecture but what if he acted as if they didn’t share anything between them.</p><p>“Don’t be sulky, you’re making me sad too.” Professor Lee, playfully complained. Haechan only smiled at his actions, really, why did other people find this man unapproachable and mysterious.</p><p>“Hey, Jaehyun’s going to be here from now on and if he makes you upset, you will come and tell me. I’ll beat some sense into his hard to read mind, not unless Yuta gets there before me.”</p><p>He laughed at that. “I’ll do just that.”</p><p>“Did you eat?” A frown lined the older man’s features. Ever the worrier, Taeyong was often dubbed as the mother hen by those close to him. Haechan didn’t mind the doting though, it was cute and Taeyong made sure not to over-do it.</p><p>“I did – really, professor, I swear.” As he caught the unconvinced look on his face.</p><p>They had now reached the dungeons. “Come here.” Professor Lee said, stretching out his arms and Haechan found himself relishing in the warm hug that strongly reminded him of his mother. The doting teacher left a small kiss in his hair, murmuring a good night.</p><p>It seemed Jaemin had gathered all their friends in his room and were waiting in there.</p><p>He tiredly told them what had happened, drawing every type of reaction from them. He had no clue what happened next, their words were starting to sound slurry then his heavy eyelids finally succumbed to the pressure, pulling him to dreamland.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                  *</p><p> </p><p>People sure do love to gossip – by lunchtime the next day, news on Choi Minhyuk’s arrest had spread over the school like some virus. Haechan was also another hot topic, not only because of Minhyuk but because of the essay he had aced which had attracted the attention of Kwon Boa, a renowned singer and producer. What had really happened was, while he and his classmates were in Professor Moon’s class, waiting for him to arrive (and he was taking so long, Haechan grew bored), he had taken notice of the question paper on Ryujin’s desk and had asked for her to pass it to him. It was a paper meant for the advanced 4<sup>th</sup> level students, the graduating class. Obviously, a senior had forgotten their paper. The essay topic fascinated him so much he just had to write it, as difficult as it looked.</p><p>He had been deeply shocked and surprised, however when Professor Moon delivered the good news that his essay had impressed him, much more than the seniors’ that he even showed it to Kwon Boa, who happened to be his friend. She was also super impressed and had requested to meet him when he was free.</p><p>On another unrelated note, students had started signing petitions to stop the use of CCTVs around the school. Yes, they were effective but still gave everyone chills because they felt as if they were being stalked.</p><p>Haechan and the rest of his friends had gladly signed, privacy was important, besides there were other means of ensuring the school was safe and secure.</p><p>When Haechan, Jaemin and Renjun were walking to the potions classroom, later that morning since Professor Jung had shifted his lecture, they noticed that the cameras were absent.</p><p>“Thank God.” Jaemin exhaled in relief and they both agreed to that.</p><p>Professor Jung hadn’t arrived yet but some of their classmates were already inside.</p><p>It got kinda noisy with people cursing Minhyuk, begging to read Haechan’s essay and asking which unforgivable curse the guy cast on him before it deflected.</p><p>“Head off the table, Haechan or you’ll be the first student I give detention to this month.”</p><p>“Oh my Goodness Professor Jung we missed you and I’m not even exaggerating!” Han Jisung exclaimed, hands thrown dramatically in the air, as said Professor made his way into the classroom. It was chaotic, with everyone shouting Professor Jung’s name in happiness and relief – even Haechan who had recently been in contact with him. The man just smiled fondly and raised a hand – they all went quiet at once.</p><p>“I missed you too.” He simply replied, moving to lean against his desk, studying his overjoyed students with amusement.</p><p>“Sir, I heard Draco Potter was hosting the workshop. So how did it feel? Seeing him in person, I mean?” Jongho asked, curiosity and anticipation sparkling in his eyes. Jaehyun shrugged, a small laugh coming from of his lips.</p><p>“It felt normal, actually. He was and is still my mentor.” The class aahhed at that, impressed.</p><p>“Oh, look at him brag.” Jaemin teased the professor who only laughed in response.</p><p>“So, how have you all been?” The teacher looked like he regretted saying that for as soon as the question left his mind, it was all chaos with everyone shouting out their feelings.</p><p>He held up a hand again, immediately silencing the students. “Wow, if you keep shouting like this, you’re gonna end up hurting my ears so bad that I might have to be absent for another month again. We’ll get back to the issue of Minhyuk as I understand some of your marks were manipulated, yes, Haechan I know. Now can we focus on what I’m going to teach you today,” there were grumbles, “You really thought I wouldn’t teach since it’s my first day back, didn’t you? Maybe in another universe.”</p><p>“Well, it’s a topic we discussed back then, before you graduated to Advanced level but the only difference is that this time, we’re going to talk about it in detail, obviously.”</p><p>Everyone had their eyes and ears on the professor. It was something Haechan admired about Jaehyun, his ability to capture his audience even before he got deeper into the story.</p><p>Jaehyun, sighed, crossing his arms. “It’s something I was tempted to skip as I know how half of you guys are going to be too excited.” Now everyone was curious.</p><p>“Love potions?” Giselle guessed, squealing in excitement. Jaehyun sighed again. “Unfortunately……yes.”</p><p>As soon as he spoke, the class was abuzz again, excited chatters everywhere.</p><p> “What is love? Yes Hyunjin?”</p><p>“Love is Jeongin.” Said boy sighed dreamily causing the rest of his classmates to gag playfully, Jeongin was softly hitting his boyfriend’s shoulder, cheeks and ears pink.</p><p>Professor Jung chuckled. “As cringey as it sounds, he’s right. We all have our various definitions of love. Love doesn’t have to exist in one meaning because what I feel and what you feel cannot be expressed in the same way.” The students hummed, taking the information in. An idea suddenly popped up in Haechan’s mind. He raised a hand and the professor only raised an eyebrow in response.</p><p>He cleared his throat. “Well, Sir if that’s the case, how would you define love?”</p><p>His classmates sat up straighter, eager to get a front row sit into the teacher’s mind.</p><p>A soft laugh escaped the man’s mouth before he sat on his desk.</p><p>“Since you’re so curious I’ll tell you. How do I put it? To me, love is like the sun. It always brightens your day, outshines the darkness…..but if you get too close to it, it burns you. Yet you can’t help but be drawn to it all the same.”</p><p>It was silent for a moment, the class taking time to process everything. Haechan made the mistake of looking up and met the eyes of his love, wait, was that sadness in his eyes?</p><p>“That’s actually deep, sir, especially if you look further into the statement.” Renjun mused, discreetly eyeing Haechan from the corner of his eye.</p><p>“Make sure you don’t get burnt too much ,Professor, you might end up getting hurt.” Felix said innocently, voice sounding concerned. Professor Jung waved him off, playfully of course, fixing his gaze to Haechan who looked so deep in his thoughts. The young boy couldn’t stop his thoughts from going haywire. <em>Am I the sun? Is he indirectly telling me he loves me? What if it was just a coincidence, I mean maybe he had always defined love that way. I know he loves me but does he really love me to the extent of  comparing his feelings for me to the sun? Wait but I’m Haechan, full sun? does this mean he can no longer control his feelings despite the danger? Does he - </em></p><p>“But sometimes the pain is worth it, Lixie.” Changbin said, unbeknownst to Haechan's internal struggle.</p><p>“I agree with Changbin, what’s love without a little pain?” Renjun piped in, hand discreetly reaching for Haechan’s under the desk. Haechan squeezed back, sending a small smile to his friend.</p><p>“But if you keep playing with danger, you’ll only end up getting hurt until you’re nothing.” Jeongin argued back. This was on the brink of becoming a fully fledged debate and Haechan just wanted answers already. He cleared his throat.</p><p>“So, professor, what’s your conclusion? Which side are you going to pick? Are you going to continue drawing close to the sun or you gonna run away?”</p><p>Jaehyun fixed him with an unreadable look, sighing again. “That’s a story for another day. We really are running out of time. we’ll hear what Eric thinks of love before we move on. You really seemed so eager to answer the question earlier.”</p><p>Haechan was frustrated. Why wasn’t Jaehyun opening up to him, damnit?</p><p>Meanwhile, Eric blushed, looking nervous and sheepish all of a sudden. Haechan had briefly hooked up with him back when they were 19 but he had ended it as his efforts of forgetting Jaehyun remained fruitless no matter how much he tried. At the end of the day, he didn’t want to lead his classmate on.</p><p>“To Hyunjin, love is Jeongin, to you, Professor, love is the sun, but to me,” He paused, looking like he was about to puke. Jacob, who was sitting beside him, sofly nudged his side. Haechan was sure everyone had the same question in their minds, what was going on?</p><p>“To me, love is Haechan.” Wait, what? His classmates were looking at him with unhidden anticipation, very eager to hear his response. If only they knew how hard he was clenching his fist, fighting off his anger. How dare he? He chanced a glance at Jaehyun, who looked unaffected? This just made him angrier, this man was seriously getting on his nerves.</p><p>Eric kept looking at him shyly, clearly waiting for his answer.</p><p>“So, Haechan, will your answer be? Don’t leave this poor man hanging.” Jaehyun’s gaze was challenging as he said this. Did he really think he was going to answer in front of all these people?</p><p>He turned to Eric sharply. “Can we continue this after class please, thank you.” his classmates made sounds of disagreement.</p><p>He could see professor Jung, discreetly studying his expression.</p><p>“Ok, where were we?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Haechan was still fuming by the end of the class, picking up his bag swiftly as soon as the lecture ended, not caring to wait for his friends, they would catch up anyway.</p><p>“Haechan, wait!” Eric grabbed his wrist, a pleading look thrown in his way.</p><p>“Can we go somewhere private, please?” another pleading look.</p><p>“Fine.” he mumbled. Luckily, they quickly found an empty classroom.</p><p>“Look, I’m sorry – ”</p><p>“How dare you!” Haechan fumed.</p><p>“That was a very manipulative move. Wanting to force me into a corner and accept you so as to not humiliate you. I never pegged you for that type.”</p><p>Eric looked down in shame. “I’m so sorry, it was impulsive, professor was talking about love and the idea just popped in my head, I couldn’t hold back anymore.”</p><p>Haechan’s expression softened.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I can’t accept your confession, Eric, I’ll just lead you on. I hope we’ll be friends in the future.”</p><p>Without even waiting for a reply, he headed for the door, lest he see the boy’s heartbroken face and feel more guilty than he already did.</p><p> </p><p>                                                    </p><p>                                                                                                                    *</p><p>“I can’t stop looking at Karina, is she a Veela?” Hendery wondered aloud during lunch, eating in the Great Hall. They all sighed, ignoring the dreamy look on their friend’s face.</p><p>“It’s always about her these days. Karina this Karina that, I’m sure her ears are bleeding by now.” Haechan complained.</p><p> “You’re talking about her ears, what about ours?” Yangyang groaned. Ever since Hendery had discovered his newfound crush on the Ravenclaw girl, it had been all he ever talked about.</p><p>“It’s not even cute.” Chenle added with a scowl. Jaemin had to pinch Hendery to break his gaze from the girl.</p><p>Haechan was about to go back to his pudding when he felt something heavy weighing on his back. He turned and instantly met eyes with Simon, a fourth advanced year level student who was also their current school president (Head boy). His stare was burning and not even in a sexy way – it was chilling.</p><p>“What did I even do to him? geeze.” Haechan was confused. Simon didn’t even shy away from his gaze when their eyes met, instead he even grew more challenging.</p><p>His friends turned to look at the senior who was still openly glaring at the sun-kissed boy. “What’s his problem? My goodness!” Dejun was alarmed, so were all of them. Haechan shrugged. “I’ll have to confront him later, can’t have the pres hating me.” he sounded sarcastic.</p><p>“Must be the side-effects from the nasty hex he got.” Jisung hummed, taking a sip of his fruit juice. Ah, the hex. During the whole love potion saga, Simon had been hexed, no one knows by who, so bad that he landed in hospital for three days.</p><p>This is the same boy that had tried giving Professor Lee Taeyong a drink laced with love potion earlier on. They were still wondering how he hadn’t been in serious trouble for that, but, then again, he came from a prominent family. Professor Dong had later implied to them that he had been punished in secret by the school due to personal requests from Simon’s father because, ‘my son was not in his right mind, he normally isn’t like this’. Simon had to take care of some plants in the forbidden forest for a week, something he thought was only known by him and the professors, well too bad for him.</p><p>Those who knew the professors well like them had an idea of the person behind the hexing saga. “I feel like I should’ve done more, you know.” Professor Nakamoto had whispered to them after his lecture ended.</p><p>“How did Professor Lee react?” Jaemin had asked the question that was in all their minds.</p><p>“Was mad, of course, gave me a long lecture on how this isn’t the way to take revenge, but after some begging and kneeling he started smiling again. Bless my sweet baby’s pure heart.”</p><p> </p><p>They had just finished their lunch and were heading straight for Professor Kim Doyoung’s classroom, well, except for Jisung and Chenle who were a year below. The lecture was in an hour but they had just decided to wait Hendery was still swooning over Karina, who was walking in front of them with her friends.</p><p>Chenle pushed him forward hissing to him about how he should just talk to her instead of annoying them. “But she’s so pretty, I can’t.” Dejun had rolled his eyes at that but said nothing.</p><p>They had just rounded a corner when they heard someone calling Haechan. It was a group of 4 seniors, two of them in his house and the others in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. “Should we be scared?” Dejun whispered but Jaemin, Renjun and Yangyang only laughed at that.</p><p>The seniors greeted them, amusement laced in their voices after noticing their junior’s confusion.</p><p>“We come in peace.” One of them, Wonjae drawled out. Ok.</p><p>“Anyway, we don’t want to say much but congrats, Haechan, on the Professor Moon essay on the impact of music to magic. We’re really impressed. I’m not going to lie to you, that shit was hard, I couldn’t even last two pages.” The other three, Haon, Jay and Harry nodded, agreeing with their friend.</p><p>“He read it to us this morning and we were just like wow, honestly, how did you do it? Help your seniors out we also need to graduate.” Jay finished his sentence by whining dramatically making the rest laugh.</p><p>“But we have to warn you,” Harry said seriously, destroying the light atmosphere. “There are some who aren’t happy with you, so be careful.” Haechan sighed, why were people so petty. Oh, it was becoming clearer now, that’s why Simon was glaring at him!</p><p>“And do get Kwon Boa’s autograph on my behalf.” Haon winked. They thanked their seniors, watching them go their own way.</p><p>“It’s best to keep both eyes open from now on.” Renjun said drawing hums of agreement from his friends.</p><p> </p><p>Some time later, Professor Kim gave them a little task to work on during the lesson. Doyoung had made sure to separate Haechan, Jaemin, Renjun, Hendery, Yangyang and Dejun much to the displeasure of the friends. The professor had shrugged, saying, “You won’t always be together, hey I’m sorry, I just meant physically. Don’t give me those faces.”</p><p>Instead, he had paired Haechan up with Winter, a lovely girl from Hufflepuff. She transferred from Beauxbatons about a year ago. They were on friendly terms but never managed to find time to bond as friends.</p><p>They made a good pair, both putting enough dedication in their work…..but Haechan noticed something. Winter was extra fidgety today. She had always had that nervous energy around her but it wasn’t this bad.</p><p>“Winter what’s wrong?” he was cautious, not sure if the girl would share her worries with a distant friend. She bit her nail in response, looking anywhere but him. He sighed and decided to leave her like that, he had no right to intrude anyway. When he was about to get back to work, he felt a hand on his sleeve and he looked up instantly. Winter was looking at him, nervously biting her lip. He in turn returned the look with a worried one of his own.</p><p>She pulled her chair closer to his and motioned him to move closer, he simply complied. The girl looked around until she was satisfied no one was listening and opened her mouth.</p><p>“Haechan, what would you do if I told you I was in love with an older man, like more than 6 years older than me?” she whispered, voice shaky. Haechan couldn’t help it, his eyes just bugged out. Of course, he knew what it felt like, he just never expected sweet little Winter to be like that. He must’ve been silent for longer than he intended because Winter was moving to push her chair away.</p><p>“No, don’t. It’s um, cool I guess? Does he, by any chance, love you back.” He inquired, voice still low.</p><p>She looked away, sad. “I don’t know, he’s always been nice to me. I remember when I came here from Beauxbatons, he helped me, you know, counselling and all that. I couldn’t help it, I just started falling for Professor Jung – oh, shit!” she slapped her hand over her mouth, only just realising that she had revealed too much.</p><p>Meanwhile, Haechan was speechless. Of all the handsome professors at Hogwarts Asia, why Jaehyun? Winter was a very pretty girl, of course he was jealous! There really was no peace of mind achieved when it came to loving Jung Jaehyun – he doesn’t remember the last time his mind was at rest especially after the kiss.</p><p>“Haechan, Haechan?” he quickly came back to earth, blinking wildly. Winter looked worried. “I’m sorry if I broke you. Just please don’t tell anyone, especially him, I know you’re kinda close.”</p><p>Of course, he wasn’t going to tell anyone, well except for his friends, it was really hard keeping things from them. “I won’t.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Already gossiping like little housewives, you must be done then.” Professor Kim stood just in front of their desk, a little smile on his face. The two were so startled that they hurriedly shoved their chairs away, faces red.</p><p>“Do I smell a new romance blooming in my class?” Doyoung chuckled, catching the attention of the rest of the class.</p><p>“No Sir!” they both exclaimed but Haechan was also silently telling Doyoung that nothing was going on between the two.</p><p>The professor chuckled again. “I know.” He knew the older man was also replying to the silent plea.</p><p> </p><p>It was after dinner and Haechan had planned to meet his friends in the library after his little nap. He overslept and decided to use a shortcut only a few took. It was a corridor that no one dared to use because of the false rumors passed about it. He was walking in that deserted corridor when he heard someone calling his name. He inwardly groaned – he knew that voice and gosh did he hate it with a passion.</p><p>“Is there any reason why you were committing eye murder during lunch?” he tilted his head, eyes zeroing in on the older boy who was behind him.</p><p>Simon chuckled. Now, when Jaehyun chuckled, Haechan could only think of one word – sexy, but when Simon did it, he was reminded of a villain in a movie, one who wasn’t likeable by all means.</p><p>“I know your secret, Haechan.”</p><p>But how? Did he really? Or was he trying to trick him into confessing?</p><p>“I have so many secrets, pres, you gotta be clear with me.” he hoped the older boy bought his nonchalant tone.</p><p>Simon looked a tiny bit surprised. Seriously, did he think he was that weak? That he would cave with just one accusation. But anyway, who could blame the senior, he was used to being feared. See the thing is, Simon Dominic, real name, Jung Ki-suck, was the Son of a prominent member of the Wizangemot. The man would’ve been Minister that is if Jung Yunho, the current Minister didn’t exist (No, they were not related).</p><p>Jung Jihan, Simon’s father was an exemplary man, loved and respected his wife, put family above all else. He was adored by the whole of Korea and his son was on the road of becoming a mini him.</p><p>Simon scoffed, walking closer to Haechan. “Don’t try to be smart with me.” he hissed. The younger took a step back, wanting as much space as he could create between them.</p><p>“You know, we’re going to spend the whole night here if you keep walking around in circles.” Haechan drawled out, already impatient, can’t the man just tell him already.</p><p>“I’ve always wondered how you got to achieve some things which were beyond your level you know. I had my suspicions but Professor Choi finally opened my eyes.”</p><p>Haechan snorted at that, making Simon scowl. However, he continued.</p><p>“I know you’re spreading your legs for the teachers, Haechan, no need to deny it. Honestly, how did you manage to ace Professor Moon’s paper? You guys haven’t studied that yet and you know how hard his papers are. It wasn’t even your paper, how did you even come across it anyway?”</p><p>“Haechan shrugged, trying to hold in his temper. “It’s called intelligence. One of you guys left their question paper on the desk and when we came in for our lecture, I found it. I was bored and I decided to give it a go. I ended up submitting cause, I had worked hard for it, my efforts needed to be credited don’t you think?”</p><p>Simon clenched his fists. “Is that so? Professor Moon might really love you then. Do you know how much shit my father gives me for not acing that paper and getting to meet Kwon Boa? Do you know how much I suffered from his hurtful words when you won the Loey entertainment thing? You always take things away from me. I always wondered how but the day I saw you hugging Professor Kim Jungwoo confirmed my suspicions, professor choi was just there to make things clearer.”</p><p> Oh, that time he was bitten by a mandrake, Simon must’ve seen them hugging when the professor walked him back to the dungeons a</p><p>“I saw you again, when I was doing my patrols, walking into Professor Jung’s classroom, levitating a tray of cookies and tea. Why? If it was during working hours, I would’ve understood but at like 2 am, Haechan! And I heard you’re the top student in his class. Just recently I saw you hugging Professor Lee.” His voice broke at that and Haechan found himself snorting at that.</p><p>Yes, it had bugged him somewhat when he had wondered if Jaehyun’s feelings were to contribute for his top position in the potions class but after sitting down and self -reflecting he had realised that he was looking down on all the effort and dedication he had put into studying as well as researching. His hard work had gotten him in that position.</p><p>“Still pining for Taeyong-hyung I see. Yes, I don’t have to call them Professors outside school hours, it’s so refreshing, don’t you think?” he relished in the poorly disguised fuming look on Simon’s face. He never called the teachers by their names but Simon didn't have to know that.</p><p>“And are you forgetting he’s married? you do know Yuta-hyung will have your head, right?”</p><p>The senior rolled his eyes. “We’re talking about you here. You’re the one messing with a married man. Look, I knew these teachers way before you and that’s why I know you did something to them. Tell me, which love potion are you using on them. Professor Choi told me about all the times he almost got you busted but they just magically appeared to save your sorry ass. That’s not normal. I get how your friends are also close with them but you.” he gritted out, pointing at him. “You’re another story.”</p><p>“I have evidence, pictures. I’m going to expose you on social media and you know I have a large following. Everyone will be on my side, after all, who would dare to oppose a Wizengamot member’s son? I’m going to destroy everything that you worked for, Haechan. Your blood, sweat and tears would be wasted on nothing, after all, who will be willing to hire a slutty student in their agency or company. Loey entertainment wouldn’t want you anymore. I know you used connections to get hired in their company, I have eyes. Who’s not gonna believe it after seeing pictures of Professor Lee kissing your hair? Seriously, Haechan.”</p><p>The senior had the guts to look triumphant and Haechan was still trying to calm his magic before it set Simon to ashes. He always questioned society these days. He wondered why and how the world turned out like this. A world where the rich could twist and turn situations to their own liking and getting away with it whilst the ones who put their all in their work are left to rot in the hell originally designed for the rich.</p><p>Yes, Simon was right, the world would be on his side, after all, how can the ‘innocent son’ of an ‘exemplary man’ lie? Who would believe little half-blood Haechan? He knew Simon was hoping for Haechan to offer him a bribe, but no, he wouldn’t stoop so low and he knew the senior would use that against him. he had to remain strong.</p><p>“When are you going to expose me then?” his voice was eerily calm, shocking even himself.</p><p>The senior huffed, Haechan’s lack of reaction frustrating him. “I won’t tell you, I want you to suffer. I want you to wake up each day, wondering if that is going to be the day. Your heart will always be pounding it will destroy you. That will make you learn not to mess around with innocent people……..but, I’ll let this go if you admit in front of the whole school that you cheated in the singing contest and with the essay also.”</p><p>Haechan simply raised an eyebrow. “And what good would that do to me? either way I suffer. Can I go now?” he really needed to. His head wasn’t clear anymore. He didn’t know what to do honestly.</p><p>To make matters worse, Professor Suh thought it was the perfect time to pass by. He was a bit further away from them, using the moving staircase to go God knows where. The professor brightened up as soon as he saw him and waved in greeting. Haechan forced a smile and waved back, he didn’t need to look at the senior to know how much he was pissed off.</p><p>“Just what I was talking about. I guess tonight you’re gonna be with him. Look, like I said before, I get the bond between your friends and the professors. Yours just screams different. I’ll be going now, Lee, wouldn’t want to keep your friends waiting.” Levelling the shorter boy with another look before strutting away probably to do more rounds and play ‘good Samaritan’.</p><p> </p><p>“We were getting worried, Haechan!”</p><p>“Hey, what happened?” his friends took one look at him and instantly knew something was wrong.</p><p>Haechan just cursed (not at his friends) and dropped himself into the cushioned chair with a resigned sigh.</p><p>“It’s Simon.” Angry groans left their mouths at that and he quickly delved into the story, making sure not to leave a single detail. They all looked beyond mad as he progressed with the infuriating tale.</p><p>“Gosh, I just want to hex him until I run out breath. I think my family has a curse which might put him in track, I think I – ”</p><p>“Not another curse, Yangyang.” They all complained, lowly of course, they were still in the library. Yangyang just shrugged at that. “Ok, no family curse, I get it.”</p><p>“He should join his rotten friend Choi in jail.” Hendery snapped the pencil in his hand, silently plotting murder in his hand.</p><p>“Does he honestly think he will get away with this? He’s not that bright anyway,” Jaemin mumbled, backing Hendery’s statement.</p><p>“But you shouldn’t worry much, Haechan, the professors will find a way if you tell them.” Dejun suggested and was puzzled to see their sun-kissed friend vigorously shake his head.</p><p>“They have been there for me, saving my ass and all that. I am truly grateful for that but I don’t want to rely on them too much, I need to deal with this on my own. I don’t have to run to them every time something goes wrong. This will also prove to Professor Jung and mostly myself that I’m strong enough to stand on my own two feet.” No one looked like they completely agreed with what he said.</p><p>“You’re running out of time though, we don’t know when Simon is going to pounce, it might be very soon. Telling the teachers might be the best thing, they know how to deal with these issues.” Jisung advised, looking scared for his hyung.</p><p>“Nah, he won’t pounce right away, he wants me to suffer, remember. Obviously, I am scared but I can’t let that ruin my days here. The least I could do is to try as hard as I can to push the problem to the back of my mind and move on with my life whilst I’m still looking for ways to win over him. I also need to enjoy my days here, Hogwarts is my second home.”</p><p>“But we’re going to help you, we don’t care what you say.” Renjun simply stated and Haechan sighed, who could say no to the Ravenclaw?</p><p>“Just don’t let this consume your sun.” Chenle gently reminded him and Haechan found himself smiling at his friend, he then redirected it to the rest, hoping they understood his silent thanks – they did.</p><p>At that moment, a group of girls passed by their table and Hendery sharply turned his head, openly staring at Karina, who was one of them.</p><p>“I think I want to marry her so – ”</p><p>“WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!” their hearts jumped out of their chests, freezing from pure shock.</p><p>A frazzled Dejun was on his feet, glasses now askew and his chair knocked to the ground. He was breathing deeply, trying to get his breath under control. The whole library was in a state of shock, Dejun was an angel who rarely lost his temper. He was all encouraging words and sweet smiles which meant that whatever pissed him off <em>really</em> pissed him off.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” he mumbled, voice thick with tears, eyes stubbornly looking down as he hurriedly gathered his books and rushed out of the room in the speed of light.</p><p>Madam Joy broke them from their trance as she came to their table. they all rushed to defend their friend when she just shook her head. “Don’t worry, I’m not punishing anyone. Dejun’s not like this which means whoever made him made him furious is the one at fault.”</p><p>“Hendery looked down in guilt. “It’s me I guess, I don’t know what I did wrong, I was just – ” Haechan didn’t listen to the rest of the line as he shot up from his seat, making his way to the exit. Oh, he did know what Hendery had done wrong. He heard footsteps behind him and for sure, his friends were right behind him. The others were trying to stop Hendery from following them but to no avail.</p><p>“Hendery, Dejun doesn’t want to see you right now, that’s why he left the library. You’ll only make him angrier.” Haechan decided to hit him with the hard truth.</p><p>The Chinese male whimpered, running his hands roughly in his long hair, looking so sad and desperate. The boy was almost in tears and Haechan sighed at the sad sight, it wasn’t a good feeling, seeing your friends sad. In the end, Yangyang, Chenle and Jaemin remained with Hendery while Jisung, Renjun and himself went to look for Dejun.</p><p>He wasn’t so hard to find, them knowing the safest place Dejun could think of was his bed and his thick fluffy blankets.</p><p>They found him exactly like that, barely visible because of the thick blankets covering him. if it wasn’t for the pitiful sobs then they wouldn’t have seen him.</p><p>The friends felt their hearts break each time he released another sob, pretty angels weren’t meant to cry damn it!</p><p>Haechan, Renjun and Jisung walked softly to the bed, making themselves comfortable on the large piece of furniture. Haechan gently and cautiously lifted the covers, making a pained noise, taking in Dejun’s dishevelled state.</p><p>“Aww, hyung.” Jisung cooed, tenderly wiping away the tears on the older’s face. They made sure to let him cry all his tears away, never stopping him and comforting him by stroking and kissing his hair and singing softly to him. With time, all their attempts proved to be working as the boy’s sobs reduced to sniffles and hiccups.</p><p>Haechan got to action, immediately, pouring him a glass of water from the purifier nearby and getting a straw – he didn’t want his friend to choke. Renjun and Jisung were in the process of helping Dejun to sit up and lean against the fluffy pillows</p><p>“There you go, slowly.” He murmured, to the Ravenclaw who was sucking the liquid thirstily as soon as the glass was handed to him. Just as soon as he finished saying that, he indeed choked, coughing slightly.</p><p>“Idiot.” Renjun murmured fondly, patting his back. Dejun pouted at that. “I’m not an idiot.” He mumbled, voice a bit scratchy. They just shook their heads, with smiles on their faces.</p><p>“How long, Dejun.” Haechan finally addressed the elephant in the room.</p><p>Dejun sighed, eyes determinedly fixed on his glass of water. “A few months ago but I think I’ve liked him for longer, I just never realised it.  Since then, I’ve been trying to just get rid of these stupid feelings but they just won’t leave. Every time I see Hendery it all goes back to square one.”</p><p>“He,” his voice broke and he paused to drink more water before he continued.</p><p>“He’s just so beautiful, so funny, so caring in his own weird way and it hurts you know, when he keeps talking about Karina. I mean, she’s beautiful but does he have to rub it in my face all the time? I could feel my self-control slipping each time he gushed and tonight was the last straw, I couldn’t hold back anymore.” He mumbled, voice low with sadness.</p><p>Haechan was hit with a wave of guilt. His sweet friend had been suffering right under their noses and he was too deep into his stress about Professor Jung to notice. What kind of a friend was he?</p><p>He cleared his throat. “Dejun, I’m so sorry, I’m such a bad friend – ”</p><p>“No!” his friends cut him off.</p><p>“Don’t you ever think that, Lee Donghyuck. You too Renjun and Jisung,  I know you’re gonna apologize too.” Dejun’s tone was firm, not to accommodate any protests.</p><p>“We all know I’m very good at being secretive. I was planning on telling you guys when I got the guts to.”</p><p>“Hendery’s an oblivious idiot, he might be in love with you but doesn’t even know it himself.” Renjun reassured him”</p><p>“Yeah, chin up, hyung. You might not even need to get rid of your crush, he just needs some sense knocked into his head.” Jisung added.</p><p>“Literally.” Haechan mumbled and they all chuckled at that, imagining the scenario.</p><p>“Don’t worry guys, tomorrow everything will be back to normal, I’ll apologize to Hendery during breakfast and then we go about our day as if tonight never happened.</p><p>The other three were skeptical. “Dejun,” Haechan started but the other boy just shook his head with a small smile.</p><p>“It’s alright Haechan, Renjun, Jisung. Come on, let’s cuddle, I’m cold.”</p><p>10 minutes in their cuddling session and Dejun was out like a light.</p><p>“Must’ve been tired from all the crying, poor baby.” Renjun muttered, snuggling more into the toasty blankets.</p><p>The loud SHINee ringtone tore through the peaceful atmosphere and Haechan glared at his stupid phone before leaving the bed and heading to the bathroom before Dejun woke up from the noise. It was a video call from Hyunjin. He was clearly in their common room and Haechan could hear some commotion in there.</p><p>Hyunjin looked dishevelled, long hair out of his loose bun. “Thank goodness I managed to reach you, are Jisung and Renjun with you?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he was confused, “Let me call them.” He opened the bathroom door, beckoning his friends to come to him. They also looked confused but came anyway. When they were all gathered inside, muffliato safely cast, Hyunjin opened his mouth again.</p><p>“Ok, here’s the thing, I saw Jaemin, Yangyang and Chenle walk Hendery to his room, he was crying. Then a few minutes later, Karina comes over, begging and demanding to see Hendery so she can comfort him.”</p><p>The three looked at each other silently, already knowing what was coming.</p><p>“That’s when the chaos began. Yangyang, Chenle and Jaemin left Hendery’s room and started arguing with her and her friends, refusing to let her see him, telling her to mind her own business. Now people are gathered to watch, it really is entertaining but you know if Professors Do and Nakamoto hear the noise, they definitely will be in trouble, hell even all the people watching.” Professors Do and Nakamoto were the head and vice head of the Slytherin house respectively – that combination was dangerous. What was Headmaster Kim thinking when he appointed them?</p><p>Honestly, if Haechan was at the common room, there would be more chaos since he was strongly standing with his friends, but then again, he wouldn’t want the professors to hear them. In the background they could hear Yangyang loudly asking Karina why she calls herself caring when she only asked about Hendery and not Dejun. Go Yangyang!</p><p>“Thanks, Hyunjin, we’ll be on our way.” Before he could end the call, the unmistakable voice of Professor Nakamoto could be heard.</p><p>“Shit, do you want me to end the call, or maybe I can hide somewhere and show you what’s going on, I think it’s better if you stayed there.”</p><p>“Sure, Hyunjin, thanks a lot.” Renjun said and they all sighed, anticipating whatever was coming next.</p><p>“What the hell is going on in here?” the phone showed a clear shot of Yuta crossing his arms, a frown marring his handsome face.</p><p>“You’re lucky I was the one who heard you, imagine if it was Professor Do.”</p><p>“Not that it would make any difference anyway.” They could hear someone, Changbin, mutter.</p><p>“Heard that, Seo.” Yuta raised an eyebrow at him before fixing his attention to the culprits. “Sorry.” Was the boy’s muttered apology.</p><p>“What is it this time?” the professor sighed, and before Haechan’s friends could open their mouths, Karina was already on it.</p><p>“Sir, Hendery’s crying and they’re not allowing me to see him.”</p><p>Yuta raised an eyebrow again. “Did he ask for you?”</p><p>She looked away, pouting. “No.”</p><p>“That means he doesn’t want to see you, don’t you think his friends know better?” he drawled out.</p><p>“They do, but I  – ” professor Nakamoto raised a tired hand.</p><p>“Karina, you’ll talk to him later, let him cry his pain away in peace.” He shifted his intense gaze to the three.</p><p>“She was going to make everything worse, professor.” Jaemin defensively said.</p><p>“And it’s not even her business anyway.” Chenle added, pouting too.</p><p>“Plus, she started it, she just barged in and demanded to be let in.” Yanyang continued, crossing his arms.</p><p>Yuta ran a hand through his long hair. “Ok, ok. You,” he pointed at a sulking Karina, “We’ll talk tomorrow after lunch, I’m too tired for this. And you three too.” He didn’t wait for a reply and made for the door, stopping in his tracks suddenly.</p><p>“And, prefects, do try harder next time, instead of just standing there idly. Don’t forget, there are many other students who are willing to replace you.”</p><p>With that, he left the room, the common now so quiet that one would think Yuta had magically silenced them.</p><p>Hyunjin let out a sigh of relief. “Did you get everything?” Haechan, Renjun and Jisung all nodded, not too worried, if Jaemin, Yangyang and Chenle were to get detention it wouldn’t be that bad. Detentions with Professor Nakamoto were fun, they surely were going to join the others. Hopefully Karina and her friends will be serving a different detention from them.</p><p>They thanked Hyunjin, going back to cuddle their friend.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                 *</p><p>Dejun was still asleep when Haechan woke up the next morning, Jisung and Renjun were up, just woken up too, stretching and rubbing their eyes.</p><p>It was a silent agreement to leave Dejun in bed as he was clearly in need of rest.</p><p>After a quick shower and a change of clothes in their separate dorms, they met with the others, except for Hendery and Dejun.</p><p>They made quick updates on the current conditions of the two and as it turned out, both were still in bed.</p><p>Hendery appeared minutes later, a dim smile on his face, hair tied messily on top of his head and eyes still swollen.</p><p>“I’m fine.” he tried to reassure his friends who were casting him a deeply concerned look. He looked around, face dimming even further, a loud contrast to the usually bright Hendery they all knew.</p><p>“Where’s Dejun, I need to apologize.”</p><p>“Apologize for what?” Dejun took a seat beside Hendery, a weirdly bright smile on his face.</p><p>“Dejun, I’m sorry – ” the older giggled. “For what, silly? it’s me who shouted at you for no apparent reason. I’m really sorry, Professor Dong’s course has been stressing me lately and I took it out on you.” he pulled Hendery into a hug and the other male’s shoulders slumped in relief, embracing his friend back.</p><p>Meanwhile, the rest of their friends couldn’t help but exchange skeptical worried looks.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                  *</p><p>Today, Haechan’s mind kept floating elsewhere during his favorite class. All he heard was Professor Jung’s deep voice but that was it, he couldn’t make sense of what was being talked about. Yes, he had promised to shove the Simon problem in the back of his mind and enjoy his life and he was planning to do just that – but it kept nagging at him and he was stuck between wanting to strangle him in his sleep or crying in worry of his shaky uncertain future.</p><p>It was all a mess in his head, he was also trying to come up with ways to deal with the issue as soon as possible.</p><p>He was woken up from his world by the sound of shuffling and chairs being pushed and that’s when he noticed the lecture had ended. He was confused, why hadn’t Professor Jung or his friends wake him up from his thoughts?</p><p>Renjun patted his shoulder. “Come on, we’ve given you enough time to grieve by yourself, why don’t you start by telling us what really is going on in your head. We’re going to the lake after this, you’ll tell us then.” he sighed resignedly, there was no escaping this was there?</p><p>He gathered his stuff and stood up to join his friends who were still waiting for him, and before he could completely leave the room, deep voice called him.</p><p>“Haechan, a minute, please.” Fuck, he wasn’t ready for this. He clenched his fist before turning with a forced smile.</p><p>“Of course, Sir.” He walked back to his desk but Jaehyun stopped him. “Professor Oh asked to use my classroom today so maybe we could use my office. Can you wait for me there, I just need to finish something? I forgot to lock my door so you can just enter.”</p><p>Haechan had half a mind to refuse and go on his way but then again, Jaehyun was still his teacher. Lightly nodding, he left the room quietly.</p><p>The office just screamed Jaehyun’s name, deep red carpet and curtains, a black sofa and a large mahogany desk. He even spotted a vase with red roses - Haechan had to shake his head, Professor Jung, the ever-loyal Gryffindor and valentine boy.</p><p>“Why didn’t you take a seat?” Jaehyun was standing by the door, holding some papers in his hands.</p><p>The student shrugged but didn’t answer making the teacher sigh. He held out the papers to him. Haechan looked at him in confusion.</p><p>“Today’s notes. You were so deep in your head I thought it was better to leave you in there for some minutes.” The younger boy, took the papers, the first real smile of the day lighting up his face.</p><p>“Thank you so much, Professor.” Heart bursting with love. Professor Jung smiled back for a minutes before he turned serious</p><p>“Are you ok? You haven’t been acting like yourself today.” He was observing him with evident worry.</p><p>Haechan sighed. Right at that moment, he just wanted to empty his baggage at him, throw himself in Jaehyun’s arms until he felt alright – the idea was tempting though. He forced a smile “I’m fine, sir, just been behind with my work.” Suddenly finding the cabinet interesting. Jaehyun regarded him softly, not even looking convinced, he sighed too, walking closer to the student.</p><p>“Haechan.” The professor’s tone was pleading. Haechan internally groaned and made for the exit. He opened the heavy door, only a foot stepping out when a large hand pulled him back in and slam his against it.</p><p>What had just happened? Haechan internally questioned himself, after getting rid of the whiplash – he was slightly panting, looking up at Jaehyun who was in the same state as him, though he looked frustrated as hell.</p><p>“Haechan,” voice firm. “Why are you lying to me?” sounding even more frustrated.</p><p>Haechan cursed, he could be frustrated as well, then. This was his fight, he didn’t need help, why couldn’t Jaehyun understand that?</p><p>“I said I’m fine, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He huffed, trying to ignore the small distance between them. He could literally feel Jaehyun’s hot breath tickling his face.</p><p>“Donghyuck!”</p><p>With all that he had, Haechan squared his eyes with the older’s dark intense gaze.</p><p>“Yes, Professor.”</p><p>Jaehyun groaned, stepping further into the younger boy’s space, pressing his back more to the door. Of course, the handle wasn’t doing wonders to his back but honestly, he didn’t give a damn.</p><p>“So fucking stubborn . Damn, you make me so - ” He locked eyes with the student – Haechan had to suppress a shiver. There was nothing soft about this look, it was all frustration and anger. His breath quickened – Jaehyun could make him come on command with that look and he would have no regrets. Deep down he was happy to hear Jaehyun experiencing the same breathing issue. It was instinct at this point as their eyes simultaneously dragged down to each other’s lips, and just like last time, Haechan could see the conflict in the professor’s eyes.</p><p>“I don’t bite.” He whispered, trying to hide the quiver in his voice. He felt like he had no control of his body at this point, finding himself leaning up slightly, lips slightly parted, the smell of his professor hypnotic beyond reason.</p><p>“Fuck,” Jaehyun only whispered back, licking his lips before leaning down and –</p><p>Crash!</p><p>They instantly jumped apart in shock, feeling like they were electrocuted, eyes following the source of the loud noise. Shards of glass lay on the floor. Professor Jung groaned long sufferingly.</p><p>“This is the 5<sup>th</sup> tube this week. I don’t know why but I have a habit of leaving them at the very edges of the table.” With a simple wave of his hand, the mess disappeared. Haechan found himself giggling, he loved Jaehyun’s clumsy side.</p><p>Professor Jung was serious again. “Look, I’m sorry, Haechan, I don’t know what came over me, you’re entitled to your own secrets though you can be so stubborn sometimes it’s frustrating.”</p><p>“It’s ok.” They both looked away, trying hard not to think about the way Jaehyun had slammed him against the door and of course, the almost kiss.</p><p>“That’s good then, wouldn’t want Eric to beat me up.” There clearly was a hidden message there and Haechan fought the urge to roll his eyes, fondly, of course.</p><p>“Why would he, professor? It’s not like he’s my boyfriend.” <em>There you have it, sir, your answer</em>, that bit went unsaid.</p><p>Jaehyun nodded, looking away. “So, you rejected him.” he stated, picking up a little stress ball, throwing it in the air and catching it.</p><p>Haechan raised an eyebrow. “Well, did you want me to accept?”</p><p>The ball fell to the floor, rolling under the desk, and Jaehyun sighed, making no move to pick it up. He looked at Haechan thoughtfully before sighing. “You’re your own person, Haechan. What I want doesn’t matter.”</p><p>The younger male scoffed, feeling irritated by the response of course, Jaehyun would never give him a straight answer. Wait, how did he not notice the golden heart-shaped chocolate box sitting on the glass table near the sofa. He could see a little note attached on the lid – <em>To my mentor. Thank you so much for helping me, Professor, please accept this as a token of my thanks.</em></p><p>Professor Jung must’ve seen where his gaze had strayed off to for he strode over  to pick the box and open the lid, revealing the assorted heart-shaped chocolates.</p><p>“Oh, this is a gift from Winter, she made them herself. Want some?”</p><p>“Of course, it has to be from her.” He muttered before throwing subtle glares at the box. “No thanks, I don’t like chocolates.” He drew out his wand, spelling the stress ball into view then picking it up, throwing it in the air. He needed something to distract him from his jealousy.</p><p>Professor Jung was frowning now. “Since when? You’ve always loved them.”</p><p>Haechan sighed for the nth time that day. “Starting from today, have a nice day.” He didn’t wait for a reply before heading for the door and walking out.</p><p>It wasn’t until he was in his room that he realised he had carried the little ball with him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                 *</p><p>“I’m going on another trip. This time though I’ll need 3 students to join me.” Professor Jung informed them a week later.</p><p>Everyone knew how much Professor Jung preferred looking for his own plants and herbs rather than buying them. Everyone also knew how much he loved going for little trips to collect plants for research to further his studies and knowledge.</p><p>The class was noisy as hands shot in the air. Haechan didn’t want to seem too eager so he chose to leave his hand on the desk. Of course, who wouldn’t pass up a night alone with a hot guy – but still, were they really going to be alone when there were 2 other students with them? At the same time, he was side-eyeing Winter’s raised hand, hoping Professor Jung would just ignore it.</p><p>“The only catch, though, is that we’ll be going at 12 am.” Some hands went down at this, complaints scattered around the room.</p><p>“Why, Sir?”</p><p>“Not fair.”</p><p>The professor merely chuckled. “Sorry. Ok, Jaemin, Renjun, we do need a 3<sup>rd</sup> person though.”</p><p>“Haechan.” His best friends responded immediately. Jaehyun and his best friends looked at him expectedly. “Fine.” he shrugged, trying to quell in his excitement. It wasn’t what he really wanted but at least the other 2 two students would be his friends. That was far much better if you asked him</p><p>“Ok, that’s sorted then.” Professor clapped his hands. “12 am , entrance hall, don’t be late.” Giving each of them a playfully stern look.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s almost 12 guys, let’s go.” Haechan checked his watch, already clearing the books from the bed. To his surprise, his friends made no move to stand up. Perhaps they didn’t hear him.</p><p>“Guys?” the two only raised their eye brows, continuing to flick through their books – that’s when it clicked.</p><p>“You were never going to come, were you?”</p><p>They shook their heads, sporting identical smirks on their pretty faces.</p><p>“Professor Jung only said he wanted 3 people so that he wouldn’t sound suspicious. He was hoping we would quickly figure it out and raise our hands before Winter and her friends did.” Renjun said matter-of-factly.</p><p>“And Professor Jung never takes anyone with him to his little trips, we all know that. He just wants to spend more time with you.” Jaemin winked and Haechan flung a pillow at him, missing his face by a millimeter, much to his disappointment. “Shut up, Nana.”</p><p>“You better leave now, I’m sure lover boy is already waiting for you.” Renjun shooed him out.</p><p>“Use protection.” Jaemin shouted after him, laughing at the finger that was thrown his way in response.</p><p>The corridors were deserted at this point, much to his relief, he just didn’t feel like making small talk right now, mind running wild with the thoughts of being alone with Professor Jung in a private place. Gosh, how the hell was he going to control himself? He was jolted out of his thoughts by a weird shuffling sound behind him. He scanned the huge flower pots that were lining the corridor, shrugged and continued in his way.</p><p>Hands in his trackpants, he started humming a random tune, making sure not to be too loud or else he would draw the attention of the prefects.</p><p>When he reached the end of the corridor he suddenly stopped then chuckled. With speed that rivalled quicksilver’s, he sharply turned, pulled out his wand and –</p><p>“<em>Stupefy.”</em></p><p>The ‘discreet’ intruder fell to the ground with a thud, unable to move her limbs. Haechan leaned down to properly observe. He didn’t know her name but he had seen her around, he was also sure she was a senior.</p><p>He chuckled again. “You must be fuming, beaten by me again. Professor Moon’s essay wasn’t enough huh?.”</p><p>The girl looked infuriated, she looked like she wanted to throw an insult but was unable to due to her lips which were locked together. This further angered her. Haechan had to laugh at this.</p><p>“Seniors, seniors, can’t even lead by example. I’m very sure if you stayed in the library instead of whoring around you would’ve written an impressive essay don’t you think?”</p><p>If looks could kill, Haechan sure would’ve been dead, or maybe not, he was stronger than that.</p><p>“If you would excuse, I’m running late. If I had time I would’ve freed you and oh, you do know if you reported this you could get in more trouble than me, right. After all, it wasn’t me stalking and planning to attack innocent people, was it? bye bye.”</p><p>He resumed his humming, practically skipping to the entrance hall.</p><p>“I was beginning to think you had ditched me.”</p><p>Professor Jung stood by the doors, leaning casually against a pillar. Haechan’s breath caught in his throat. He had never seen the older in casual wear and even though he was dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, he looked so delectable Haechan couldn’t breathe properly.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Professor, I had to take care of something, I hope you didn’t wait here for too long.”</p><p>Jaehyun shrugged. “It’s ok, I wasn’t here for a long time anyway. Let’s get going.”</p><p>“Where are we even going?” Haechan had to ask as they stepped out of the door and into the warm night. Jaehyun smirked, holding out his hand. For sure, the professor didn’t even ask why Renjun and Jaemin didn’t come and Haechan had to restrain a giggle at the thought that Jaehyun maybe really wanted to have alone time with him.</p><p>“You’ll see.” The younger huffed but took the hand- he didn’t even have time to savor the touch when he felt the tight pull of apparation.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the world stopped moving he opened his eyes only to be greeted by one of the most <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=fairy+fern+lake+herbology+lesson&amp;client=ms-android-samsung-gj-rev1&amp;source=android-browser&amp;prmd=ivn&amp;sxsrf=ALeKk01YhstZ6QUN7StzzY_JLJy5gvjsfQ:1614319609164&amp;source=lnms&amp;tbm=isch&amp;sa=X&amp;ved=2ahUKEwiuqe6W8YbvAhX_QUEAHZ3nBfkQ_AUoAXoECA4QAQ&amp;biw=412&amp;bih=718&amp;dpr=1.75#imgrc=A4NcH-uO-qpPuM">breath-taking views</a> he had ever seen in his life. It was like he was seeing the water version of the night sky, with little orbs twinkling inside the water like stars. The ground they were standing on was so soft he thought Jaehyun has laid a carpet in advance.</p><p>“Where are we?” his mouth was open in wonder.</p><p>“Canada, Northern Canada to be exact. We’re here for the twinkling plants, yes those are plants and they are called fairy ferns or Incarvillea lysienne. I know they don’t look like ferns. The plant only unveils its twinkling flowers on the full moon.</p><p>Fairy ferns originated from Scandinavia though. This plant isn’t common and the ministry would like to keep it that way but new fairy fern lakes have been discovered as the years have go by and no one knows if it happened by accident or someone else cultivated them. Funny thing is, though they are spreading, they are still not that well-known.”</p><p>Haechan nodded, soaking all the information. He hoped he would remember. “So, what does this fairy fern do? Like, what are its uses?”</p><p>Jaehyun hummed, sifting through his thoughts. “There are mostly used in potions for eye problems and protection but to be honest with you, they can do so much more and the Ministry knows it. They’ve played a huge part in the making of the improved wolfbane potion I told you about and I plan on using them more in some of my experiments.”</p><p>He just admired this side of Jung Jaehyun, the dedicated certified potion master. “Be sure to keep me updated, I would really love to know how that would go.”</p><p>Professor Jung laughed lightly. “Of course.” Without any warning, he started taking of his shirt revealing unmarked ivory skin and those chiselled abs. Haechan could hear himself gulping loudly.</p><p>“W-what are you doing!” voice getting high pitched, the older just smiled at him. “Someone has to get the flowers.” He handed a small brown leather bag to the student before taking off his sweat pants, leaving him in only his boxers. Was Jaehyun trying to kill him? his eyes were subtly taking in the strong legs revealed before him and those tight boxers hugging his ass so nicely. He had to look away before he awoke another problem down south.</p><p>He watched dreamily as the man made himself home in the water, looking like one of the Greek gods.</p><p> </p><p>“Come join me.” Jaehyun smiled coyly, Haechan had to look away. He didn’t want to get distracted by the wet porcelain skin which was glistening because of the moon and the fairy ferns.</p><p>“Are you flirting with me?” he asked, eyes still stubbornly looking away, looking a for a dry spot where he could sit and dip his legs in the ice cold water, internally wondering how his teacher didn’t seem affected by that fact at all.</p><p>Jaehyun chuckled, busying himself with plucking a plant. “I don’t know, am I?” Haechan scoffed, this man, seriously! He heard another deep chuckle.</p><p>“What?” he retorted only to hear a quiet laugh.</p><p>“Nothing, your pouty face is just so cute.”</p><p>The younger could feel his face heating up despite the breeze surrounding them. He cleared his throat, scoffing again. “Cute? I’m hot!”</p><p>The professor laughed, eyes twinkling in the moonlight. “Who said you can’t be both?”</p><p>Ugh, Haechan internally groaned at his blood and cheeks which were betraying him yet again.</p><p>“You’re ridiculous, you know that right?” the older man smirked but chose not to answer, only swimming closer to him, gesturing for Haechan to open the bag then gently dropping them inside it.</p><p>The next ten minutes were spent like that, Jaehyun picking the fairy ferns and Haechan opening the bag for him at the same time keeping himself from raking his eyes over the wet body.</p><p>Haechan furrowed his brow in confusion as he noticed Jaehyun swimming back to him without a plant in his hand. “Already?” he thought this was going to take an hour or so.</p><p>Professor Jung didn’t answer and the younger boy finally dared to meet his eyes but was even more puzzled to see him at something else behind him.</p><p>“Haechan, I want you to sit still – no, don’t look!” he whispered, eyes still fixed on the unknown thing. What was it? His heart was racing, why the hell wasn’t Jaehyun telling him anything!</p><p>“What is it.” he whispered back, voice shaky. Was it dangerous? Was it going to kill them? Jaehyun turned to him, cupping his face in his cold hands – Haechan gasped at the cold feeling and well, the contact too. The professor looked serious “Close your eyes.” He gently said.</p><p>Haechan did as he was told and as soon as he closed his eyes, the hands left his face, leaving him somewhat colder. He felt the professor moving in the water. “Professor, wh – where are you going?” No, his panicked mind screamed, Professor Jung would never leave him.</p><p>He felt a hand grip his arm firmly and pull him into the cold water causing a loud scream to escape him. He opened his eyes, ready to face his fate and looked at Jaehyun who was holding back laughter. He couldn’t believe it!</p><p>“You pranked me!” he fumed, mouth open in disbelief. He knew he didn’t look intimidating at all, especially now that he looked like a shivering puppy. Jaehyun burst into laughter, throwing his head back.</p><p>“I don’t think I should put my trust in you anymore, traitor.” Honestly, he wasn’t mad, who could be? After seeing that beautiful neck on display.</p><p>Jaehyun only laughed hard, deep voice booming into the silent area. That’s when an idea popped into his mind. Whilst the taller male was still preoccupied with laughing, he quietly snuck up on him, scooped some water and aimed at his chest revelling in the yelp that escaped his traitor.</p><p>It was his turn to throw his head back in laughter. The normally composed professor could produce such a sound, huh?</p><p>“Oh, that’s how it is? Game on.” Jaehyun smirked, eyes cunning.</p><p>Haechan didn’t anticipate the coldness thrown in his chest and screamed some more, immediately splashing the water at Jaehyun as soon as he recovered from the shock. He prepared to launch another attack on the professor and it was truly game on after that, though they made sure not to disturb the flowers. The area was filled with squeals and laughter making it much brighter.</p><p>After a while of playing, a heaving Jaehyun raised his hands in surrender. “Fine, you win.” Haechan chuckled, panting hard as well. No one said anything after that; they were still working on getting their breaths under control.</p><p>“I don’t know if I’m gonna make it for breakfast tomorrow.” Haechan struggled each word out in between giggles. Surprisingly, Jaehyun didn’t answer.</p><p>“Sir?” still no answer – and that’s when it hit him.</p><p>The older man was, non-too-subtly, eyeing his soaking shirt, especially where his nipples peaked out suggestively. Wait – was he licking his lips?</p><p>Haechan couldn’t help it, he let his eyes trail over the wet torso of his teacher. He had to bite his lower lip hard as he could no longer control himself. He yearned to run his hands over the cold, toned porcelain skin, ached to feel those strong potion master hands ruin him till he didn’t know his name and where he came from. He needed –</p><p>“Fuck.” He heard the professor curse lowly and shit – that was hot!</p><p>He dared to meet the dilated eyes of the older male, which stared at him so hungrily. Haechan felt his blood flow south and his nipples tighten even more – he had to bite back a moan, hell he could cum hard just from that gaze only.</p><p>Jaehyun waded over to him reminiscent of a predator ready to devour its prey – the younger male shivered at the thought, the little control he was desperately trying to hold on to slipping the more the distance shortened.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” The professor whispered and that was the last thing Haechan remembered before cold and soft lips descended on his. He gasped, having missed the feeling ever since that day they had kissed in the classroom. Jaehyun’s lips were like a summer rain, hungrily pouring over him as if they had the ultimate power of taking away and giving back life. He quietly moaned as older bit his bottom lip, licking it open, clearly asking for permission. Haechan didn’t need any telling twice as he parted his lips, happily welcoming the hot tongue inside to do as it pleased.</p><p> His knees buckled helplessly, relishing in the feeling of his lover’s tongue conquering his mouth like he owned it – and he did, His arms automatically wound themselves around the older’s neck, gripping them tightly. Their lips moved against each other’s urgently, eyes closed in pure bliss. No one could ruin this moment, no one could stop them, this was their world. This was their bubble, no one would be allowed to pop it. Haechan moaned and gave a tiny yelp as he felt large hands grips his thighs, heaving him up.</p><p>Jaehyun chuckled before claiming his mouth again in a passionate kiss. Neither parted their lips even as Jaehyun blindly swam them to the edge of the lake. How they got out of the water Haechan didn’t even know, everything was a blur to him. He only registered the soft grass he was laid on before he felt a warm breeze wash over him, instantly drying their clothes. He whined softly as he felt sharp teeth sink down his throat, quickly being soothed over by a warm and wet tongue. His hands helplessly found themselves in Jaehyun’s hair as he gently pulled on those silky black strands. He couldn’t hide a grin when the older hissed at this, accidentally bucking his hips into his.</p><p>Identical moans escaped from their lips as they relished in the feeling of their hard-ons brushing, creating an unbelievably delicious friction. Haechan wanted more of this and he didn’t stop his body when he grinded up, meeting the other’s hips halfway.</p><p>“Haechan, fuck.” Jaehyun grunted, lowly, leaning down to meet Haechan’s already open mouth in another filthy kiss which stole his breath – this was getting out of control but neither made a move to stop it, in fact, the next minute found them grinding desperately on each other, so eager to reach their high, Jaehyun’s thigh slotted between his.</p><p>The drag of their cocks was so delicious, creating a certain hunger in the younger which he knew was dangerous for his body and soul. Jaehyun was so big and he had half a mind to shove his hands down his shorts but then that would interrupt their pleasure or even worse, pop their bubble.</p><p>He was so close, goodness, he was so close! His loud moans were doing a good job of indicating that. All of a sudden, the warm body on top of him disappeared, breaking him out of his pleasure filled trance.</p><p>“Professor!” he whined, looking up at Jaehyun who looked equally wrecked and breathless. He was clearly enjoying it, so why did he have to sto –</p><p>Haechan didn’t even time to finish his line of thought as the strong veiny hands manoeuvred him in the professor’s inviting lap.</p><p>The younger squealed at the sudden change in position but didn’t complain, instead he wrapped his hands around his professor’s neck, leaning down to kiss the beautifully swollen lips of the other. Their tongues immediately found each other, re-exploring their hot mouths. They sucked on each other’s lips and tongues as if they hadn’t been doing it for the past fifteen minutes. Jaehyun’s kisses were drugging, they just made him forget everything and yet he found himself coming for more, like a thirsty soul.</p><p>Those sinful hands held his hips tightly, guiding him to move and oh, he was suddenly reminded of their throbbing hard-ons. This new position was thrilling, it made him feel dominant, powerful – and even though he loved lying helpless and submissive under the older, this also awoke something new within him.</p><p>With a sinful gasp, he rolled his hips downwards, loving the friction they created.</p><p>“Yes, baby, just like that.” Jaehyun murmured, hands still gripping his hips – wait, did he call him baby?</p><p>“Fuck, call me that again.” He was gaining speed, grinding faster and harder on the older’s cock.</p><p>“Baby.” Jaehyun had the nerve to smirk in a moment like this, how dare he? Shit, no one ever sounded so good calling him baby, except Jung Jaehyun and that illegal voice of his. He moved even faster making the older hiss and moan, throwing his head back, displaying his flawless neck. Damn, Haechan wanted to ruin it – without even thinking twice about it, he leaned his head down, sinking his teeth inside that neck, sucking a huge hickey to match that frustratingly white doll skin. He reluctantly detached his mouth, watching the red rose that bloomed on the neck prettily – this was his own doing, his mind couldn’t help but supply.</p><p>It was clear Jaehyun loved this, with the way his sounds had increased in volume when he was sucking his skin. Haechan’s fingers greedily ran over the naked torso, wishing he could have the time to run his tongue all over it, leaving marks on the unblemished skin. He just loved the sounds that came out of Jaehyun when he tweaked the pebbled nipples in his hands.</p><p>He felt the older’s hands travelling down his neck, squealing as he felt fingers tease his perky nipples. This was a no-go area as Haechan knew how sensitive they were and with Jaehyun’s low chuckle, he knew the taller had found out.</p><p>“Professor!” he moaned loudly, voice ringing in the air, as a wet and hot feeling engulfed his clothed nipple. This wasn’t fair, Jaehyun had the upper hand now, he was sure he turned into a puddle of goo, no longer able to function normally. The taller only sucked harder, rolling the other bud with his skilled fingers. He arched his back, unable to bear the pleasure anymore. With all the remaining strength he had, he dragged his cock over the other’s so slowly but powerfully, before reaching his high, letting the tingles wash over his body over and over again.</p><p>He was so into it that he didn’t realise his professor had cum as well, feeling a bit sad he didn’t get to see Jaehyun’s orgasm face. Hopefully next time. The uncomfortable wetness in his pants had also disappeared.</p><p>Jaehyun was tenderly rubbing his back while catching their breaths, making him feel that everything was going to be alright, was it going to be? Their eyes met again and Haechan was hit again with his love for the man underneath him. He would readily do anything for him if he asked – how the hell did he get to this point.</p><p>How he wished he could read the emotion in Jaehyun’s eyes right now, why was the man so damn hard to read? Was it love? Was that love? He kind of knew it was, but was that love strong enough to pursue an official relationship with him?</p><p>“Hey.” Jaehyun woke him from his almost disturbing thoughts, hand stroking his cheek.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Was the whispered question.</p><p>
  <em>How much I love you.</em>
</p><p>He chose not to answer, deciding to ignore his negative thoughts and relish in the present. He leaned into the warm touch, wishing that hand would never leave his cheek, if that was even possible. Their eyes met again and Haechan was suddenly hit with the urge to kiss his love senseless again. It seemed Jaehyun had the same idea as he met him halfway, lips crashing onto each other’s.</p><p>It started chaste, with them leaving small sweet kisses on their swollen lips until Haechan got impatient and deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue inside the older’s cavern. Jaehyun welcomed him, wrapping a hand to the back of his head, kissing him harder. His pants were tightening again slowly and he didn’t want to stop it, he wanted to feel Jaehyun again, to touch him, he wanted to drown again in the pool of pleasure. He moved his hips against the other’s, relieved to find that he wasn’t the only one feeling this way.</p><p>“One round wasn’t enough?” a voice drawled from behind them and Haechan found himself shrieking, ready to jump off Jaehyun’s lap but the hands now on his waist held him tighter.</p><p>He turned to find a mermaid, lounging in the water, arms crossed and looking bored. She was so beautiful, with long dark blue hair framing her sweet face, a sharp high nose and ruby red lips. from what he could see, shiny bluish scales peeked from her waist and he was sure the rest of the tail looked just as breath-taking. She clearly looked like someone not to mess around with.</p><p>“Noona.” Jaehyun sighed, gently setting Haechan aside on the soft ground and fixing his gaze on her.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you were watching us.” Professor Jung sounded exasperated. Gosh, this was so embarrassing.</p><p>To his relief, the mermaid snorted, shaking her head. “You were so loud, I’m sure even people at Hogwarts heard you.”</p><p>Haechan groaned hiding his face with his hair.</p><p>“Won’t you introduce us, Jaehyun?” she spoke so nonchalantly as if she hadn’t caught two horny humans defiling a lake.</p><p>Professor Jung sighed again. “Haechan, this is Park Bom, Supreme queen of all the fairy fern lakes – ”</p><p>Haechan gasped, they had done inappropriate things on the queen’s territory! were they in trouble? But Jaehyun didn’t sound scared. Still, this was really humiliating!</p><p>“I’m offended, am I only that to you?” Bom scoffed, crossing her arms again.</p><p>Jaehyun shook his head fondly. “She’s also like a second mother/older sister to me and Jeno.”</p><p>Haechan had to sit up straight at this, wishing he looked more presentable. He was practically meeting a family member after all – but then again, Jaehyun, the ‘son’ was basically shirtless. He bowed his head respectfully.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, my queen.” Bom just chuckled at this, gazing at him fondly.</p><p>“Nonsense, it’s noona to you, Haechan.” Wait, she knew him? his confusion must’ve been clear on his face for she smiled knowingly.</p><p>“Yes, I know you, it’s nice to finally put face to the name and what an unfairly beautiful face it is.” She whistled, taking in his features and Haechan bowed his head, shy. Professor Jung had told Bom about them? What exactly had they talked about?</p><p>She cooed at his flushed cheeks then shifted her gaze to Jaehyun, glaring at him. “Put on a shirt will you.” she huffed, Jaehyun pouting cutely but complying to Bom’s demand. Haechan found himself giggling at that, his professor looked so harmless like that.</p><p>The sun-kissed boy watched the mermaid’s face grow more serious. He held his breath, afraid of whatever was coming next.</p><p>“Look, I don’t want to judge or anything but be careful, both of you. I’m not going to elaborate on that, just be careful.” Haechan wasn’t sure but he thought he saw her glancing at their chests, where their hearts sat before looking at their faces.</p><p>“…” he didn’t even know how to respond to that.</p><p>“It’s ok noona, thank you.” Jaehyun smiled reassuringly at her “I think we should get going now.”. She nodded stiffly, observing them silently before breaking into a wide smile, startling Haechan in the process.</p><p>“Haechan, do come visit me will you, even without that silly boy.”</p><p>“Hey!” Professor Jung sounded offended, making Haechan laugh, how cute.</p><p>Jaehyun gathered stood up to wear his sweatpants, picking up the little bag containing the fairy ferns. He tapped it twice, making it disappear, probably to his lab.</p><p>“Show off.” Both Haechan and Bom rolled their eyes. Professor Jung just shook his head. “No one loves me in this world.” He muttered, holding out a hand to help his student up.</p><p>“Thank you, Bom noona, I hope we see each other soon.” He smiled sweetly to the mermaid, who returned the gesture.</p><p>“I hope so too, honey. And Jaehyun, it wasn’t that bad seeing you again.”</p><p>Jaehyun chuckled, looking at her in silent amusement. “I missed you too.” He turned to Haechan, looking down at him tenderly. “Ready?” the student nodded and they were off.</p><p>The next time he opened his eyes, they were back at Hogwarts' entrance. To be honest, Haechan didn’t even know what to say, now that they were alone. Where do they go from here?</p><p>“Let me walk you to your room.” Professor Jung offered quietly, looking a bit awkward. The distance from the hall to the dungeons was smaller than to the older’s office, classroom and chamber - he needed Jaehyun’s presence like he needed the very air he breathed. Yes, he was now exaggerating but still, he wanted to spend more time with Jung Jaehyun.</p><p>“Can I walk you to wherever you’re heading to instead?” to his relief, the older nodded without protests.</p><p>“That will work too. I’m heading to my office.”</p><p> The walk to the said room was quiet, both males lost in their thoughts. A huge part of his heart was hoping the older man would ask them to be official, or better yet, to tell him he loved him. Was that too much to ask? Why wasn’t he taking the initiative, one would ask. Here’s the thing, Haechan believed it was all up to Jaehyun. If Jaehyun is the one to ask him out it means that he’s ready to face all the challenges they will encounter in the future, he will fight for them, he’s ready to commit his all to a 20-year-old student, to leave all those mature, more experienced people his age to be with him. he didn’t want to sound like an over-eager boy trying to force Jaehyun into a relationship he wasn’t ready for.</p><p>He didn’t even realise they had reached the office until Professor Jung cleared his throat. This is where they were supposed to part ways, right? Everything around him dulled, he wanted to spend more time with his love</p><p>“Do you, maybe, wanna come in?” Goodness, were Jaehyun’s ears turning red? Nah, it was probably the lighting.</p><p>He nodded calmly contrary to the dance party that was happening in his heart, following the older man into the room. Everything was in place, papers neatly piled, laptop nowhere in sight, probably in his chambers, that damned box of chocolates nowhere in sight, thankfully – and oh, Jaehyun’s carelessly positioned bottles. Haechan found himself shaking his head, walking over the large shelf, pushing the bottles and other delicate material away from the edge.</p><p>“Seriously, Professor.” He tutted, looking like a disappointed mother, or better yet, husband.</p><p>Jaehyun merely shrugged, a wide grin lighting his face, making Haechan frown.</p><p>“Really, Professor Jung, I’m trying to help you and here you’re, probably laughing at me in your mind.</p><p>Jaehyun actually started laughing openly, eyes closing briefly. “You’re cute.”</p><p>Oh, not again. Haechan chastised his blood which was planning to betray him yet again.</p><p>“I’m hot.”</p><p>The taller chuckled. “And like I told you before, can’t you be both?”</p><p>Ok, he had to leave before he combusted, it wasn’t safe anymore. He cleared his throat.</p><p>“Um, bye, see you tomorrow?” gosh, this was so awkward. Jaehyun cleared his throat again, looking anywhere but Haechan. “Um, yeah. Goodnight, Haechan.” Haechan chanced a look at him, he wanted to map that face in his mind before sleeping. This was clearly a wrong idea as his eyes zeroed in on the swollen lips he had kissed and bitten himself – <em>I’m the one who did this</em>.</p><p>His eyes travelled down to the huge hickey he had so lovingly sucked on the side of the older’s adam’s apple, unconsciously biting his own swollen bottom lip – he wanted more, what they did at the lake was barely enough to put his mind and heart at rest. He wanted to taste that white skin again, sucking it until blood rose to the surface. He wanted to feel that skilled tongue mapping its way into his mouth, tasting every inch of it, he needed –</p><p>“Haechan.”</p><p>Jaehyun’s voice had a warning edge to it and Haechan immediately looked up only to see the same hunger reflected in the professor’s eyes. He gulped, breaths becoming heavier by the minute, he couldn’t hold back anymore. Neither knew who initiated it but they both found themselves in each other’s arms, kissing hungrily. Haechan moaned as he felt himself being effortlessly lifted and placed on the desk. Lips still attached, Jaehyun carelessly pushed the papers which were on the desk roughly, creating a mini paper shower before they fell to the ground. Neither paid any mind to that, busy with each other.</p><p>Haechan pulled Jaehyun closer with the legs that were hooked around the older’s waist, further deepening the kiss. The professor groaned, gently pushing Haechan to lie down on the desk then covering the smaller body with his larger one.</p><p>The room was hot, his skin feeling overheated and the clothes on him felt itchy. He found himself clutching Jaehyun’s t-shirt and licking the other side of his neck, creating another hickey to match the other one. “Fuck,” Jaehyun moaned lowly, biting his red lip. The older man brought Haechan’s lips back to his, attacking them with new fervour, sucking on his tongue until the student was a moaning mess below him.</p><p>Haechan moaned sweetly as he felt that hot tongue on his neck, greedily biting and sucking on the hickeys that were placed at the lake. It was borderline painful but the younger loved it even more. Their hands were roaming anywhere they could reach and Haechan had only one goal in his lust-driven mind, getting his professor naked. It seemed that Jaehyun was thinking the same thing as lifted his t- shirt, revealing his toned stomach, slowly, driving Haechan insane. He groaned, taking matters into his own hands, literally.</p><p>“Off, off, off.” He muttered impatiently, smaller hands joining larger ones, desperately pulling the shirt up. Jaehyun laughed, taking his face in his hands and kissing him again, his shirt not completely off yet.</p><p>“Really, guys.”</p><p>The two instantly separated, Haechan pushing Jaehyun’s shirt down. Shit, did they really forget to close the door?</p><p>Jungwoo was leaning against the door, arms crossed, looking amused. His expression quickly shifted to disappointment.</p><p>“Are you two so sex crazed that you had to do it with the door wide open? Imagine if it was someone else who found you guys, say, Headmaster Kim?”</p><p>Professor and student looked down in shame. It was true, they had been so careless. What if Simon had just pranced in?</p><p>“You’re right. I’m sorry Haechan, I should’ve been more responsible.” Professor Jung turned to Haechan, looking very apologetic. The student shook his head. “I’m also to blame, Professor.”</p><p>Jaehyun looked like he was about to argue but Professor Kim just raised a hand.</p><p>“Whatever, it’s already done. Haechan, let’s go to bed, who knows what you two will get up to if I leave you alone. Most probably loud sex with the door wide open.” Jungwoo muttered, shaking his head.</p><p>Haechan let himself be carried from the desk, ignoring the warm touch and walked to Jungwoo, trying not to turn and look at Jaehyun.</p><p>“Bye, Professor.” He murmured shyly, still not looking at him.</p><p>“Bye, Haechan,” came the smooth voice.</p><p>Professor Kim stepped aside so he could leave the room and the two were about to head off when –</p><p>“Haechan.”</p><p>He looked over his shoulder and saw the potions professor looking shy?</p><p>“It’s Jaehyun, or hyung.”</p><p>Haechan felt his eyes widen in surprise. They had crossed another line, taken another step.</p><p>“Okay, bye Jaehyun hyung.” He couldn’t supress his happy smile even if he didn’t want to.</p><p>Jaehyun too was smiling at him with his default fond amused smile he always directed at the younger.</p><p>A soft giggle broke off their moment.</p><p>“Ok, we really have to go, I can’t handle this cuteness, Jaehyun, you do know we have to talk right, so don’t you go anywhere.”</p><p>“Yeah.” His smile was sheepish, dimples making him look cuter than he already was.</p><p>Professor Kim sighed fondly and led Haechan out of the room. The corridors were quiet, eerily so and he wondered if a certain prefect was doing his rounds. Before he could go any further with his line of thought, Jungwoo interrupted him.</p><p>“Is everything ok?” he peered down at him, concerned.</p><p>Haechan cleared his throat. “Yeah.”</p><p>Jungwoo sighed then waved a hand around them. “Here, if you’re worried about anyone listening in.” that could work, if only Jungwoo could cast an invisibility spell on them too. The request was on the tip of his tongue then he remembered what he had promised himself. Besides, Simon could go fuck himself.</p><p>“Thanks.” He mumbled, still feeling numb from the prior touches.</p><p>Professor Kim hummed. “Haechanie, do you ever wonder why my friends and I support your relationship? I mean has it ever crossed your mind why we would let a student-teacher relationship happen on our watch?”</p><p>His voice was soothing, as usual, making Haechan feel like he had nothing to fear. “Sometimes.”</p><p>Jungwoo hummed again. “It’s because we know you two.” He stopped to softly chuckle. “It might sound biased, I know. We do have our fears and concerns, yes, but like I said, we know Jaehyun and we know you, you wouldn’t both jump into this if there wasn’t anything deeper to it. We love you both. Besides, there are famous couples out there who have a 10 or more age gap, you’re no less different, the only difference is that you’re just in a school setting.”</p><p> </p><p>They were now nearing the dungeons and both stopped to face each other. Haechan could feel a smile lighting his face. “Thank you, professor, actually, all of you, for always having my back, for being like brothers to me.” Jungwoo cooed, taking him into his arms for a hug, squeezing him tightly.</p><p>“Aww, you cutie. In that case, call me hyung too. Tell you what? I got a new recipe I want to try, come help me tomorrow. That’s an order, Lee Donghyuck.”</p><p>“Goodnight hyung.” A smile adorning his beautiful face. Jungwoo held back a squeal of happiness.</p><p>“Goodnight, Haechan. Wait, it’s actually morning though.” Haechan just shook his head fondly, walking away.</p><p>“Haechan, wait.” Jungwoo jogged over to him. “I don’t mean to intrude but did you two finally talk?” he looked serious which wasn’t a usual look on the usually sunny professor.</p><p>Haechan looked down, all the giddiness slipping out of him. “No.” he was fully back in the real world.</p><p>Professor Kim patted his shoulder, cooing over him. “Don’t be sad. I’m sorry I asked, it’s just that talking will solve a whole lot of issues and it’s better to do it before it’s too late.” Haechan tiredly nodded, now feeling the weight of his emotions and his weary body.</p><p>“Time to sleep now, Haechannie, don’t stress that pretty head of yours, you will get through this.”</p><p>Well, he hoped so.</p><p>He really really did.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just hold on Haechan. More problems are going to come your way but just hold on.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>